Familiar cercano, una nueva saiyajin
by Karol pachoncita
Summary: Una chica va en busca de un familiar de sangre de su familia saiyajin, al llegar a la tierra está se logra encariñarse y poco a poco se enamora de un guerrero orgulloso, están confundidos por lo que sienten pero al final solo toman una decisión.
1. Mi hermano es

Yo soy una saiyajin que está en busca del príncipe de mi raza, es un familiar mío y creo que él nunca supo de mi existencia, solo soy dos años menor que él, apenas lo vengo a buscar pues… pensé que había muerto juntó con el planeta.

Mi nombre por si se lo preguntan es Kai, una de las saiyajins con más poder incluso rebasando el poder del mismísimo príncipe, era un orgullo para la familia pero… no entiendo por qué mi padre me mandó a un planeta lejano.

Tal vez solo por ser una mujer, por lo que se a las mujeres de mi raza son muy débiles e incluso el poder nada más nacer de una mujer fue de 2,000 apenas si pudiendo defenderse de algo llamado saibaiman.

Las demás saiyajins han entrenado consiguiendo un poder de 5,000 o al menos es lo que cuentan en diferentes planetas, solo son simples rumos que corre en mi planeta.

Nada más nacer ya tenía un poder de 20,000 algo que solo era mi poder base, sé que es sorprendente pero así fue, yo caí en un planeta el cual mi físico es muy parecido con los de esté planeta llamado Terran.

La verdad lo único diferente es la cola y su color de piel que es más pálido que el mío, yo trabajo junto a los que considero mis padres pues ellos me encontraron cuando era una bebe.

Un día ellos me platicaron acerca de mi raza, me platicaron que era una familia muy cercana de ese tal Vegeta pues venia escrita en una carta, la verdad no sé porque se tomaron la molestia de escribir si en ese entonces no sabía leer.

En esa carta decía que mi poder era increíble bla bla bla, hasta llegar por fin a lo interesante, que mi verdadero padre era el Rey de esa raza, por lo que Vegeta es mi hermano mayor.

No decían los motivos de porque me enviaron a este planeta, pero en fin, esa conversación con mis padres fue hace poco, a mis 27 años, me dio curiosidad conocer sobre mi pasado por lo que emprendí un viaje a buscar a Vegeta.

Fue dolorosa la despedida ya que tal vez no los volvería a ver y si… incluso lloré, por lo que se mi raza es orgullosa y sin contar cuando era una bebe, era la primera vez que lloraba.

Me subí en una nave la cual no tiene la misma tecnología que las de esos saiyajins pues no es un planeta en donde estemos muy avanzados en cuanto a eso.

Mi única opción era ir al planeta namekusein pues dicen que tienen unas esferas especiales las cuales te cumplen cualquier tipo de deseo, la verdad mi deseo es muy simple, solo quiero saber dónde se encuentra y si es posible que me llevara donde esta él.

Aproximadamente ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que me fui de Terran, llegue al planeta namekusein y para mi sorpresa estaba una… una… no recuerdo como se llama su raza pero es muy parecida a la mía.

Mi cola y pelo era lo único que nos hacía diferente, es bastante parecido físicamente a mí y aún no la conozco pero… se ve amigable, así que me dió curiosidad de ir a verla.

-Hola.-Salude agitando la mano.

Ella se sorprendió demasiado, al parecer sabía un par de cosas de mi raza porque solo repetía, "¿T-Tienes u-una cola?".

Yo intente parecer alguien amable pero mi cara era muy seria, además de que sería complicada sacar una sonrisa pues la verdad casi nunca sonrió, fui amable de otra manera, pero… la termine asustando más.

-Oye, sabes… buscó a una persona, su nombre es Vegeta, ¿Lo conoces?

-¡¿Vegeta!?

Esta cayó al suelo y se le notaba pálida, no la quería asustar más pues… al parecer era inofensiva y a pesar de que lo conocía decidí irme pero…

-Espera.-Me gritó.- ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Gire a verla y ya estaba de pie, al parecer iba a rebelarme donde estaba o por lo menos algunas pista, la verdad me ayudaría demasiado.

-Es una familiar, y para empezar no creo que sepa de mi existencia.

Lo dije como si nada que hasta ella pensó que solo estaba jugando pero… así soy yo, a pesar de que me interesen las cosas no soy muy expresiva que digamos.

Ella se comenzó acercar más a mí y me extendió la mano, al parecer es una especie de saludo, en mi planeta solo decíamos "hola" y ya, pero bueno.

-Mi nombre es Bulma, ¿Y tú?

-Kai.-Le di la mano.

Al menos ya se su nombre, ella me invitó a comer y beber algo que había traído ella, a pesar de que soy una saiyajin no soy de mucho apetito y eso se lo dije y ella se sorprendió y dio unas pequeñas risas.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre su planeta y yo de donde venía, los planetas tienen nombres similares, el de Bulma es Tierra, y el planeta de donde vengo es Terran.

La verdad me cayó muy bien la terrícola e incluso se me olvido cual era el motivo de venir a este planeta, ya la consideraba mi amiga en tan solo horas… mi primer amiga por cierto.

Hasta que ella tomó el tema que Vegeta y otro saiyajin mataron a sus amigos incluyendo a un namekusein que vive en su planeta el cual si moría las esferas desaparecerían, y si, ese tipo murió.

Nuevamente le volví a preguntar si sabía dónde se encontraba esta vez con más detalles, sabía que podía confiar en ella a pesar de que la conocía hace un par de horas.

Ella me dijo que no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban pues se supone que peleaban con un tipo llamado Freezer, ese nombre se me hacía conocido pues era una de los sujetos más fuertes.

Pero no sé… si están fuerte porque no gobierna el universo entero, en fin, me despedí de Bulma y si había posibilidades volverla a ver.

Terran no es considerado un planeta guerrero pero con mucha práctica conseguí esconder y aprender leer el ki de las demás personas, por lo que emprendí mi vuelo a donde se sentían más presencias.

Nada más llegar, me percaté de una esfera gigante de energía que hacia un sujeto con el cabello alborotado, un sujeto en forma de lagartija peleaba con 3 sujetos pero solo era una distracción.

Decidí ayudar como pudiera, mi máximo poder llegaba a los 900,000. Al menos de algo iba servir mi fuerza.

De repente vi como esa esfera gigante de ki fue lanzada a esa lagartija, él cual escuche que le dijeron Freezer, honestamente lo imaginaba más grande pero… no fue así.

Cuando me di cuenta ese sujeto que tiene cuerpo de lagartija ya no se encontraba, al parecer había muerto, pero no había un sujeto con las características que me dio Bulma.

Baje a saludar y saber qué fue lo que pasó con mi hermano, ellos también se alarmaron pues no sabían que había otra saiyajin con vida, les hice un resumen de porque buscaba a Vegeta. Me contaron que hace unos minutos el murió.

Se sorprendieron demasiado pues no esperaban que fuera su hermana, de repente alguien lanzó un rayó que iba directo a ese saiyajin de nombre Goku, creo. Pero yo simplemente lo empuje y nadie salió herido, me lo agradeció.

De hecho no se ni porque lo hice si apenas lo conozco, pero si son amigos de Bulma tal vez los ayude hasta donde pueda, pues mi hermano ya murió y no tengo otro motivo el cual quedarme.

Lamentablemente uno de los terrícolas comenzó a flotar sin razón alguna, es como si alguien lo estuviera controlando… esperen, es Freezer.

Pues que resistencia porque si yo hubiera recibido esa esfera ya estuviera muerta, cuando nos dimos cuenta ese terrícola sin pelo flotó más y dio un grito desgarrador "¡GOKU!", y explotó.

Si, sé que lo digo como si nada pero… soy así, admito que perturbo un poco, comenzamos a ver como ese saiyajin cambiaba su color de pelo a amarillo y su Ki aumentaba casi al doble.

Él nos pidió que nos fuéramos a la tierra pero… yo dudé pues el namekusein me dijo que había la posibilidad de revivirlo, solo era una teoría.

Después de una difícil decisión nos fuimos a donde se encontraba Bulma la cual ya estaba en la nave esperándonos, me alegre mucho de verla, ya solo faltaba esperar a ese saiyajin.


	2. Peleas

Cuando llegamos a la nave por fin pudimos descansar, Bulma siempre estaba tras de mi al parecer le tenía miedo algo o alguien, me dio curiosidad en saber que era.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-¡No quiero a ese tipo dentro de mi nave!.-Gritando y volviéndose poner tras de mí.

-Tranquila Bulma, el Sr.Piccolo ya cambió, no te va hacer nada.

-Gohan, recuerda que soy de la familia del mal y mi deber es vengar la muerte de mi padre y cumplir con lo que el no pudo.-Cruzándose de brazos.

Yo al escuchar esto solo alcé una ceja y como era de esperarse… no me iba a quedar callada, no sabía cuál era su pasado pero solo con eso, hizo que me diera pena ajena.

-Escucha, estas muy mal si vas hacer algo solo por obligación y orgullo. Lo que tienes de verde, lo tienes de tarado.- Todos abrieron demasiado los ojos.

Me acerque mucho a él poniéndolo nervioso, incluso no me pudo responder solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso pensé.-Me voltee bruscamente.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

Esa maldita saiyajin me dejó sin palabras, con la muerte de Goku que fue provocada por mí… es suficiente, ya vengue a mi difunto padre y con eso me conformo.

No le dije eso pues yo sigo siendo un guerrero orgulloso, y pienso que con eso voy a perder ese orgullo que tengo. Ya suficiente tuve con entrenar al hijo de Goku y sacrificar mi vida por la de él.

Ella comenzó a relatar con más detalles por qué buscaba a Vegeta, la verdad al principio no lo creía pero… ahora veo que es cierto, nos mostró la carta y espero que no sea una nueva enemiga.

De repente fuimos enviados al planeta tierra, solo faltaba Goku y Freezer, incluso todos los namekusein y Vegeta habían revivido.

La verdad me daba curiosidad saber cómo iba hacer la reacción de Vegeta al ver a un familiar suyo con vida, lo único que vi fue una cara "alegre" pues creo que le recordaba a su madre.

Ellos se fueron a platicar y a pesar de que estaban a una distancia que los podía oír… no lo hice… pues me concentre más en las palabras de Dende y porque fuimos trasladados aquí.

No sabían por qué Goku tomo esa maldita decisión, fue una completa tontería pero… lo hizo por algo, él siempre está dispuesto hacer lo que sea por sus seres queridos.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Platicaba con mi hermano, los minutos se hicieron segundos, por fin pude saber más sobre mi raza e información real, como era de esperarse no sabía sobre mi existencia.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Me dio curiosidad saber más de ti además de tu poder. Sin tener ese tono serio.

-Claro.-Le respondí emocionada.

Vimos como toda la gente se iba y la única que nos espero fue Bulma haciendo señas de que ya nos fuéramos.

Llegamos a la casa… espera… mejor dicho, mansión de Bulma, nos otorgó habitaciones para cada uno de nosotros.

Nada más llegar a mi habitación me tire en la cama, estaba muy suave y grande.

-Kai te di una de las mejores habitaciones para huésped, descansa.- Cerró la puerta.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

Ya por fin estaba solo sin molestia alguna, me encontraba meditando pero sentí un Ki que bajaba y se puso al lado de mí. Esa maldita saiyajin, tal vez si no le hago caso se vaya, estaba equivocado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le dije abriendo mis ojos.

Me di cuenta que estaban sus pies dentro de ese pequeño lago artificial de C.C y veía como nadaban los peces, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera me oyó.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.-Le dije aún más fuerte, casi gritando.

-No es obvio, jugando con el agua y viendo a esta especie rara.

-Se llaman peces y por favor te puedes ir.- Le dije ya dejando mi postura de meditar.

-No.- Lo dijo como si nada.

Ni siquiera me vio la desgraciada, yo quería estar completamente solo por lo que la cargue en mi hombro y la lleve en la habitación de donde salió. Me daba golpes en la espalda.

-Bájame maldito insecto verde.

Entre por la ventana y aquí es cuando comenzó a ponerse rebelde y se logró soltar, me abalanzó a la pared poniendo sus brazos a los costados de mí, nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

Ella me aventó a su cama y se iba a ir por la ventana pero estiré mi brazo y la envolví con este, la puse en la cama y esta vez era yo el que escapaba, cómo pudo me volvió a tirar.

Se puso en mi pecho y estiró mis manos de una manera en la que no me pudiera mover, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y no sé porque, no lo entiendo.

-Solo déjame ir, soy nueva todo me parece interesante y es muy lindo las especies de este planeta ¡Déjame ir!

Está se fue quitando de esa pose lo más rápido posible, decidí dejarla pues hay lugares más tranquilos como la cascada por lo que me dirige, cuando llegue me puse a meditar ya en ese lugar.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

¿Qué se creía ese namekusein? Solo quería estar un rato en ese pequeño estanque… ¡Pero no!... tenía que venir y arruinar este día.

-Hola Kai… ¿Pasa algo?.- Entrando a la habitación.

-Lo que pasa es que ese maldito namekusein que le gusta la soledad, me corrió del estanque que hay afuera de tu casa.

-¿En serio?.- Soltó una pequeña risa.- ¿Y en dónde está-?

-Nada más me vino a dejar el desgraciado y se fue a… no sé dónde.

Ella comenzaba a soltar pequeñas risitas, pero no era en forma burlona… creo… solo se sentó en la cama y me dijo.

-Tranquila, mañana si quieres podemos ir a un parque o a donde tú quieras.

-¿En serio?.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de mí. Desde ese momento comencé a aburrirme, por lo que a las… ¿6?... ¿7?… no lo recuerdo, ya estaba dormida.

Al otro día como lo prometió Bulma salimos un rato a una cascada cerca de la casa del pequeño Gohan, por lo que él y su mamá iban a pasar el día con nosotros.

Mientras ellas conversaban, Gohan y yo decidimos ir a explorar, bueno… él pequeño solo me hizo compañía pues el ya conocía esta zona y… ¿¡También está aquí ¡?

-Vaya, estaba todo tranquilo hasta que llegaste tú. El desgraciado ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

No le importó nuestra presencia, Gohan muy amablemente lo saludó pues es su maestro pero a mí no me importo.

-Hola sabandija verde.- Cruzándome de brazos.

-Mira quien habla, la que tiene una cola de mono.- Abriendo por fin un ojo.

-Pues yo puedo caminar discretamente, no como tu… que además de ser verde, hiciste tu tontería de querer gobernar el mundo, te recuerdan solo como alguien malvado.

-Pues tu raza no ha dejado buenos resultados, no solo en la tierra… en los demás planetas también.- Ya por fin poniéndose de pie.

Ambos nos pusimos por fin en pose de combate y a la vez pusimos nervioso a Gohan, no quería que nos peleáramos por lo que dejamos la pelea y nos ignoramos mutuamente.

Él único que hablaba era Gohan, nos contaba anécdotas y como fue la pelea en el planeta de los namekusein.

No nos dejábamos de ver la sabandija verde y yo, estaba más que claro que tarde o temprano iba a ver una pelea entre nosotros dos y Gohan no la iba a poder evitar.


	3. ¿Una conversación normal?

Comenzó a hacerse de noche y ya solo faltaban minutos para que el sol se fuera por completo.

Llego un momento en el que Gohan le costaba abrir los ojos y a cada rato bostezaba, incluso me estaba contagiando… minutos después se quedó dormido.

Yo lo cargue pero la sabandija verde me detuvo y me dijo que él lo llevaría a su casa aunque lo ignore y seguí caminando al lugar donde estaba Bulma.

-Sabandija con cola, ¿al menos sabes dónde vive?

-No insecto verde, pero iré con su madre ya que estaba con Bulma.

Ese maldito comenzó a seguirme para ver si era cierto lo que decía, era incomodo pues él y yo no nos llevamos bien.

-¡¿Por qué me sigues?!.Volteando a verlo con una mirada desafiante.

-Me preocupa que alguien como tú lo vaya a dejar.

Yo me enoje y estuve a punto de darle un golpe pero recordé que tenía a Gohan en brazos y me detuve, y al llegar pues no pasó lo que esperaba.

-¡¿Pero si yo las deje aquí?!

-Seguro se fueron de este lugar, yo llevaré a Gohan.- Intentando agarrar al pequeño.

Él niño me sujeto aún más fuerte de manera que Piccolo no se lo pudiera llevar a su casa, yo comencé a flotar y quería sentir el diminuto Ki de Milk pero… alguien se adelantó.

-Sígueme.- Comenzando a volar más rápido que yo.

Obviamente no me podía quedar atrás así que acelere mi vuelo dejando solo un rastro, tenía que estar con Piccolo por Gohan pues… me cayó muy bien y me parece lindo y tierno.

Era demasiado incomodo estar con él namekusein pues nadie hablaba pero la verdad prefería eso, quería saber más sobre su pasado y de hecho le pregunte. Algo que me contradijo pero la verdad quería saber.

-Oye, ¿Es cierto eso de tu venganza?.- Sin dejar de tener mi tono serio con él.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.- Sin mirarme.

-Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar, dime.- Volteé a ver al pequeño en mis brazos.

-No.- Cerrando los ojos por unos segundos.- Maté a Goku, entrene a su hijo y me sacrifique por él.

-¿Mataste a ese saiyajin?.- Volviendo a verle la cara.

Él lo decidió, era para acabar con su hermano mayor y pues… para que no se moviera en el ataque, Goku se puso atrás de él para sostenerlo.

-¿Y tú venganza?.- Alcé una ceja.- Pensé que querías vengarte.

-Lo maté, mi obligación era matarlo y ya lo hice, la verdad no me interesa tener este mundo y ser su rey.- Comenzando a bajar.- Eso es todo para mí.

Ya habíamos aterrizado y el se quedó callado después de eso, por fin entendí y confirme que solo decía eso por orgullo.

-¿Esa es su casa?.- Comenzando a caminar.

-Si.- Recargándose en un árbol.- Ve tú, no le caigo muy bien a su madre.

-Ves y querías venirlo a dejar.- Volteé a verlo.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?.

-Entrar por su ventana.- Lo dijo como si nada, la verdad me causo un poco de gracia.

-Estás loco y por cierto… gracias por tenerme confianza.- Me volteé y seguí caminando.

Caminé hasta llegar a la casa y muy amablemente toque la puerta, al instante su madre me abrió.

-Gracias Kai.- Cargando al pequeño.- Cuando quieras puedes venir a vernos.

-Sí, gracias por la invitación.- Sacudí la mano para despedirme de ella y comencé a caminar.

Cerró la puerta y justó cuando hizo eso, escuche la voz del namekusein y el maldito tuvo el descaro de decirme…

-Adiós sabandija con cola.- Y yo muy amablemente le respondí.

-Hasta luego insecto verde con orejas grandes.

Él soltó una pequeña risa y se fue volando lo más rápido posible, a pesar de que esta noche hablamos civilizadamente… no dejaremos de decirnos eso.

Comencé a volar para ir a corporación cápsula y sentí el Ki del namekiano, ¿Me está siguiendo? Maldita sabandija verde. Me detuve.

-Por cierto, no quiero que digas nada de lo que te dije sobre… la venganza… me gustaría seguir manteniendo ese orgullo que me caracteriza.

-¿En serio el orgullo te caracteriza? Yo pensé que era por ser verde.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro y cruzada de brazos.

-Ja, qué graciosa.- Obvio no le había agradado mi comentario.- Pero en serio no quiero que comentes nada.

-Si, no te preocupes.- Preparándome para irme.

-Adiós.

-Por ahora.- Soltando una risita y comencé a volar.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

-Por ahora.-Soltó una pequeña risa la desgraciada.

Solo me queda escuchar los rumores que me digan los demás y espero que la desgraciada no habrá la boca y esparza el rumor.

La verdad no es mala escuchando y desde que llegó me dan ganas de saber cuál es su poder de pelea, me gustaría entrenar con ella y así tener mayor rendimiento.

Dentro de unas semanas iré a pedírselo pues me intriga saber su poder, aunque se que me lo va a negar pues no nos llevamos bien. Y si me dice lo contrario, entrenaré lo más fuerte que pueda para derrotarla.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Ya por fin me voy a dormir, fue un día pesado pues tuve que convivir con ese maldito namekusein aunque no fue tan malo y además… ¡Toc toc!

-Adelante.- ¿Quién será a estas horas?.

-Hasta que por fin llegas…- Abrió, entro y cerró la puerta.

-Es que tuve un pequeño inconveniente en el camino.- En ese momento recordé a maestro y discípulo.

-¿Tienes tiempo de entrenar conmigo mañana?.-Recargándose en la pared.

-Claro que si Vegeta.- Sentándome en mi cama.

-Esta bien, mañana después de desayunar.- Comenzando a irse.

-Si, hasta mañana.- Cerró la puerta.

Yo me paré y comencé a cambiarme para ponerme mi cómoda pijama, e hice todo para prepararme e ir a dormir.

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Cómo lo dijo mi hermano, desayunamos y nos fuimos a entrenar a unas montañas cerca que la ciudad.

Nos pusimos en posición de pelea y al mismo tiempo comenzamos a pelear. Le lanzaba patadas y puñetazos, algunas les daba y otras las esquivaba y viceversa.

Ráfagas de Ki por todos lados, demostrando que pelábamos lo mejor posible y con un gran poder de pelea, admito que era un oponente difícil y más fuerte que yo.

-Le haces honor a la familia de los saiyajin.- Me dijo agitado.

-Lo mismo digo príncipe.

Nuevamente comenzamos a pelear sin para hasta aproximadamente las 5 p.m. Fue un entrenamiento increíble que hasta se nos olvidó comer.

Fuimos volando a C.C tranquilamente, ya estábamos completamente cansados que lo único que queríamos era comer y dormir.

-Antes de entrar quítate la tierra en los zapatos.- Le dije parándome y limpiando mis botas.

-Claro que no, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¡Me vale!¡Kai tiene razón! No vas a entrar con las botas sucias a mi casa.- Cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada furiosa.-¡Te quedó claro!

Vegeta solo asintió la cabeza, me quería reír de la expresión en su cara pero… me tranquilice a tiempo.

Yo a pesar de que soy una saiyajin no tengo el mismo apetito que mi hermano, ni siquiera como la mitad de lo que el come.

Después de la comida Vegeta de metió a dar un baño y yo me quedé en la cocina ayudando a lavar los trastes que ocupamos.

Terminado esa difícil tarea yo fui la siguiente en bañarme, el agua estaba caliente… comencé a darme masajes para relajarme y que mañana no quede adolorida.

Cómo es la mejor habitación de huéspedes, tengo mi propio baño por lo que me podía tardar todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Ya a punto de salir del baño, incluso envuelta en toalla, escuché un ruido en mi habitación por lo que salir a ver y…

-¡L-Lo s-siento no era mi intención v-verte así.-Se volteó bruscamente y sonrojado.

-¿Cómo entraste?.- Cerré mis ojos y estaba ruborizada.

-Por la ventana.- Estaba completamente morado hasta las orejas.- Perdón, no pensé que te estuvieras bañando.

-¡¿Para qué viniste?!

-Mejor vengo mañana.- Aún ruborizado.

-¡¿Para qué viniste?!.- Le dije nuevamente.

-Para ver si podemos entrenar, quiero saber qué tan fuerte eres.

-Si quieres saber lo fuerte que soy pregúntale a Vegeta.- Empujándolo por la ventana.

La cerré completamente y también las cortinas, solo tenía mis ganas de ir y pegarle pero… estaba aún en toalla, no podía.

Pasó esa incomoda noche la cual nunca olvidaré en mi vida. Pasaron días, meses, todo se repetía, era lo mismo todo los días de mi vida (claro a excepción de que Piccolo me viera semidesnuda.

Después de ese momento incómodo cuando lo volví a ver… le di cuenta cuántos golpes bien merecidos.

A pesar de que no nos veíamos diario comenzamos hacer amigos y una que otra vez entrenábamos.

Llegó el día en el que los namekusein se tenían que ir a otro planeta, el deseo anterior que habíamos pedido era revivir a los que murieron por culpa de mi hermano, ahora era el momento de que se fueran.

-Adiós amigos.-Fueron las últimas palabras del patriarca.


	4. Incómodo sin lugar a duda

Me di cuenta que Piccolo no se había ido con los de su raza y eso me causo curiosidad pero, por alguna razón estaba alegre y mi corazón latía rápidamente, no sé porque.

Pero… eso cambiaria muy rápidamente… Vegeta se estaba yendo en la nave de Corporación Capsula, yo me quedé paralizada…

-¡¿Por qué se lleva mi nave?!

-¿A dónde va?.- Pregunte muy extrañada.

-Supongo que es porque se enteró de que Goku está vivó.- Dijo el insecto verde siguiendo la nave con su vista.- Era de esperarse.

Yo intente ocultar mi preocupación pues… sabía que iba estar bien… eso lo se… pero me preocupa que haya hecho esto sin siquiera avisarme o decirme por lo menos un "adiós" o un "Volveré pronto". Me pregunto si se preocupa por mí así como yo a él.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

-Bueno, eso es cierto y… sé que estará bien.- Comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación.

-¿Cree que este bien Sr.Piccolo?

-Claro que si Gohan, no creó que le afecté tal cosa…

-¡MALDITO ENANO! ¡CUANDO VENGAS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!.- Se escuchó que golpeó en la pared y toda la casa comenzó a temblar.

-Creo que si le afectó un poco…- Dijo la madre de mi discípulo.

-Será mejor que no le hagamos caso, pronto se le pasara…- Dijo la científica.

Yo la ignoré y fui a verla, me daba curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando y… por primera vez… me di cuenta que… estaba….

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Limpiándose los ojos.

-¿Estas llorando?.

-No imbécil, lo que pasa es que yo siempre me limpió los ojos de adentro hacia afuera… ¡Claro que estoy llorando!

La sabandija con cola estaba sentada en medio de la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, sus ojos estaban completamente cristalinos anunciando que tarde o temprano lloraría.

-Kai, nunca pensé que algún día te vería llorar.-Entre a su habitación por la ventana.

-Vete.-Me dijo con furia.

-No.- Le dije mirándola desafiante.

-¡Que te vayas!.- Levantándose e intentando darme un puñetazo.

-Con que eso quieres.- Esquive apenas el golpe.

Yo me fui pues si estaba demasiado molesta y además de que daba miedo la desgraciada… digo… además de que sabía que pronto se recuperaría pues era una saiyajin.

 _Al otro día..._

Sentí que el ki de ella se acercaba poco a poco, me estaba esperando para un par de gritos y por cierto… olvide contar que conmigo siempre se desquita la desgraciada, a mí siempre me cuenta sus problemas y me tocan los golpes.

-¿Quieres entrenar conmigo?.- Lucía como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.- Deje mi pose de meditación.

Ambos nos pusimos en nuestra pose de pelea y de repente los dos al mismo tiempo comenzamos a entrenar lo mejor que podíamos y yo intentaba igualarla. Mientras peleábamos le dije.

-¿Estas bien? Tus golpes se notan con mucha furia.

-Pues que esperabas, tú sabes mejor que nadie como estaba ayer.- Me dijo mirándome pero golpeando más débil.

-Pensé que ya estabas bien.- Le dije haciendo una técnica.- Me sorprende que te haya afectado.

-Es mi hermano, es normal que me preocupe por él.- Dijo retrocediendo y respirando agitadamente.

-Sabes, has cambiado mucho tu actitud desde que llegaste a la tierra.

-¿En serio? Lo dudo.

Yo solté una pequeña risa, ella solo me miraba fijamente y con curiosidad. Ella comenzó a bajar para así sacar algo que llevaba en una mochila pequeña.

-Claro que si, ya eres más cálida y menos desafiante.- Dije poniéndome a un par de centímetros de ella.

-Ten.- Me dijo dándome una botella de agua.

Yo la verdad tome con algo de curiosidad la botella pues era la primera vez que hacía ese gesto tan amable de traerme algo. Sospechoso.

-Tengo sandwich por si quieres.- Dijo parándose y después de decir esas palabras tomó agua.

-¿No tienen veneno?.- Dije solo para hacerla molestar.

-Ja, por suerte no.- Me dijo mirándome.- Crees que si tuviera yo estaría bebiendo.

-Ves, eso es a lo que me refiero.- Cruzándome de brazos.

-Yo he sido así siempre, es solo que… no contigo precisamente.- Volviendo a tomar un gran trago.

Ella se secó con el brazo las marcas de agua que había en su boca, luego de eso se sentó en el pasto y nuevamente comenzó a sacar algo de la mochila.

-Podemos descansar un rato…al menos para comer.- No me veía solo buscaba.

-Ya que.- Le dije poniéndome en mi pose de meditación.

-Tienes que, si no quieres que pierda energía en el entrenamiento.- Dijo dándole un mordisco a su emparedado

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el silencio gobernaba entre nosotros dos y la verdad esos silencios que había ya no eran incómodos, así como lo eran al principio.

-De casualidad… ¿No quieres comer?.

-Yo solo bebo agua chiquilla tonta.- Le dije abriendo mis ojos para ver su reacción.

-¿Tonta?.- Comenzó a pararse.-En serio.

-Sí y fastidiosa ¿Algún problema?

Comenzó a levantarse y sabía que me venían un par de golpes o insultos, cerré mis ojos y espere pero… no sentí nada, solo su presencia pero nada más. Se acercó a mí y ella empezó a reír.

-No te hace falta algo… no se… alguna prenda.- Poniendo sus manos atrás.

-¿Qué?.-Hay lo entendí todo.

Comencé a sentirme raro, sabía que me faltaba algo pero ¿qué era?. De repente capte que me faltaba peso en mi cabeza, ahora sabia que era mi turbante.

-Dámelo.- Le dije seriamente.

-Ahora quien es el tonto.- Comienza a flotar.- Si lo quieres tendrás que atraparme.

Yo me enfurecí pues no me gusta que hagan ese tipo de juegos inmaduros ¡Maldita!. Comencé a volar para atraparla pero era más veloz que yo, me costó trabajo atraparla pero con estrategia por fin lo hice.

Para que ya no volara le agarre de la muñeca pero aún así ella seguía moviendo la mano para que no le tomara el turbante, yo la jalé más llegando al grado de que pareciera un abrazo.

-¡Hola señor Piccolo!... ¿Por qué se están abrazando?

-¡No te lo devolveré! me dijiste tonta, ¡Déjame!.- Moviéndose como un gusano

-Te dejare pero tendrás que darme mi turbante.-Estirando mi brazo pero aun así no podía quitarle el ¡Maldito turbante!

-¡Kai! ¡Señor Piccolo!

Ambos nos quedamos paralizados y automáticamente volteamos a ver a Gohan, el solo nos miraba confundido e inocentemente nos pregunto.

-¿Por qué se abrazan?.

Nos comenzamos a ver fijamente y nos dimos cuenta en la pose en la que estábamos, al darnos cuenta nos desarmamos de ese "abrazo" y ella rápidamente me puso el turbante en la cabeza.

-N-No e-es nada, solo… ¡Que no hubiera pasado esto si el no me hubiera dicho tonta!

-¡Pues no es mi culpa que te ofendas tan rápido!.-Mirándola desafiante.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! Vine para entrenar con ustedes y además no me gusta ver qué se estén peleando.- Decía bajando cada vez mas la voz.

-Lo siento mucho Gohan y aunque no quiera hacerlo…también a ti Piccolo.- Ella se dirigió a mi discípulo y le dio un abrazo.

¿Se disculpó conmigo? Vaya…eso es nuevo, normalmente cuando peleamos solo nos quedamos callados e intentamos tener un tema de conversación pero… será de que Gohan estaba aquí. No lo sé.

Cómo lo dijo, Gohan comenzó a entrenar con nosotros, nos íbamos turnando del oponente e incluso había momentos en donde era unos todos contra todos.

Había sido una gran entrenamiento para todos… fue muy serio y eso me agrada, por fin no hubo tontos juegos o peleas sin sentido las cuales nos interrumpieran.

Acompañamos a mi discípulo hasta su casa, Kai y él platicaban sobre el duro entrenamiento que habíamos tenido. Yo solo escuchaba. De repente hubo un silencio increíblemente largo.

-Ya vamos a llegar Gohan ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?.- Comenzando a bajar.

-Si Kai, así podré comprobarle que estuve contigo.- Dijo también bajando.

Aterrizaron a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, comenzaron a tocar esperando que les abriera la madre de mi discípulo aunque… no fue mucho tiempo pues como siempre Milk abrió desesperada. Ellas comenzaron a platicar a fuera pero no fue mucho, solo como cinco minutos.

Mientras ellas conversaban yo solo la esperaba a Kai en el aire, ya cuando por fin acabaron de hablar ella comenzó a volar al sitio donde estaba. Cuando ya estaba frente de mí, comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento por hacerte esperar, ya vámonos.- Ya comenzando a volar lentamente.

-Kai.- Siguiéndola.- ¿Sigues molesta?.- Poniéndome al lado de ella.

-¿Qué dices? Tú sabes que mientras sea una pelea tonta no me afecta.-Mirándome.- ¿O te refieres al "abrazo"?

-Si, me refiero a eso.- Ella se sonrojo solo un poco.- Si te soy honesto no era mi intención llegar a esa posición.

-Eso no me incómodo.- Se sonrojo un poco más.- Solo no hablemos de eso...

Después de decir esas palabras ya nadie hablaba, el silencio comenzó a hacerse presente entre nosotros, era un poco incómodo pues nos habíamos quedado callados por esa respuesta.

Ya casi llegábamos a corporación cápsula y ya era hora de que yo me fuera pues ya era suficiente, el llegar hasta aquí era bastante y ya la había acompañado lo suficiente.

-Adiós y gracias…- Ni siquiera me vio.

Había sido un día raro e incómodo, si no hubiese llegado Gohan quien sabe que hubiera pasado después, tal vez más peleas o simplemente seguiríamos entrenando sin hablar. Incómodo sin duda alguna.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

-Hola Bulma, pensé que ya estabas dormida.- Dije sentándome junto a ella.- ¿Bulma?

-Estoy viendo esta serie…- Suspiro.- Es tan romántica.

Yo volteé a ver a la televisión para saber porque estaba tan concentrada y… eran dos personajes, estos estaban peleando y la chica tomó la iniciativa de darle un abrazo a él chico. Claramente me sonroje recordando aquella escena con Piccolo, sentí como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación, estoy algo cansada.- Sentía mi cara caliente.- Descansa Bulma.

-¿Kai que pasa? Te veo muy nerviosa.- Me ve.- ¡Estás increíblemente roja!

-Nada, solo no me gustan ese tipo de escenas.- Intentando ocultar lo que pasó hoy.

Me fui más rápido que la luz evitando todo contacto con alguna otra persona, seguía completamente sonrojada la verdad… me incomoda recordar esa escena pero… ¿Por qué no me incomodé en el momento?. Mente tonta.

 _Una hora después_

Sigo pensando en mi hermano y no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él, no sé por qué hizo tal tontería y espero de todo corazón que el imbécil no le vaya a pasar nada.

Ya estoy acostada en mi cama y relajada de ese buen baño que me acabó de dar. Curiosidad e incomodidad están combinadas ahora mismo, es raro.


	5. Preocupaciones

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde ese momento incomodo que tuve con Piccolo, a pesar de esto no a afectado mucho, nadie habla sobre el tema en absoluto. La vida comenzó a ser muy monótona.

Todos los días hemos entrenando sin parar, las veces que hemos platicado son solo simples temas de… "¿Cómo te ha ido?" "¿Te gusta entrenar conmigo?" Temas de ese estilo.

La verdad no hay mucho que contar, lo único interesante es que ya somos mucho más fuertes y ya no pienso demasiado en Vegeta.

-Oye tu cabezón, mañana no voy a poder venir a entrenar porque ya tengo planes.-Le dije mirándolo.

Estábamos sentados en el pasto, era un pequeño descanso del entrenamiento y…al parecer no le agrado mucho la idea. Se le notaba enojó pero tenía que aceptar la decisión que tome.

-¿Y por qué?.- Dijo con un tono muy serio.

-Veras, Bulma va ir a ver al maestro Roshi y pues me invitaron a mi también.- Estaba nerviosa y no sé porque, pareciera cómo si le estuviera pidiendo permiso.

-Solo cuídate del maestro Roshi, ese tipo es un pervertido y no dudes que intentara tocarte.- Me dijo cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estas enojado?.- Acercándome a él.- Si quieres puedes ir, no creo que digan que no.- Sentí que me sonroje.

-Tu sabes que a mí no me gusta esa clase de tonterías, si quieres complacerme entonces tienes que venir a entrenar.- Mirándome pero seguía cruzado de brazos.

-Pero no respondiste ¿Estas enojado?

-No te incumbe chiquilla.- Sonrojándose pero solo un poquito.

-Hay Piccolo, un día que falte aquí no afectará en tu fuerza ¿O si?.- Poniéndome frente a él.- Solo un día.

Él de repente me soltó un golpe dándome la señal de que una pelea para entrenar había empezado, yo también comencé a dar una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas.

De alguna forma logré tomarlo del pie y darle muchas vueltas para poder aventarlo al suelo. Funcionó. El comenzó a aventarme ráfagas de Ki la cual una logró darme.

Piccolo aprovecho esto y comenzó a darme muchas patadas y puñetazos, vaya que me costaban trabajo esquivarlos. Le comencé a lanzar bolas de Ki pero para mí suerte ninguna le dio. Las esquivo el desgraciado.

-Vaya… estás dando lo mejor de ti…-Estaba muy agitada.

Él solo soltó una pequeña risita burlona, nuevamente comenzamos a luchar y esta vez y va a subir mi nivel de pelea pues no era mi máximo esfuerzo.

Seguimos entrenando sin parar todo el día, ya estaba muy agotada y ya era hora de retirarme pues debía descansar para el día de mañana, no quería ir toda cansada.

-Me voy Piccolo, que descanses.- Sentí que me tomaron del brazo.- ¿Piccolo?

-Nada olvídalo.- Me suelta.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves raro.- Me puse completamente frente a él.- ¿Quieres hablar de algo al respecto?

-No.-Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.- Solo olvídalo, no era nada importante.

Yo le hice caso y ya no pregunté más, pues no quería incomodarlo. Ahora si era hora de irme a corporación cápsula para poder descansar y mañana amanecer con energía.

 _20 minutos después…_

-Hola Bulma ¿Si vamos a ir mañana con el maestro Roshi?

-Por supuesto Kai, no te preocupes.- Soltando una risita.- De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es del maestro porque es un completo pervertido.

-¿En serio?.- En ese momento recordé de algo que me dijo Piccolo.

 _-"Solo cuídate del maestro Roshi, ese tipo es un pervertido y no dudes que intentara tocarte."_

-Si Kai, ¿no lo sabias?.- Soltando otras pequeñas risitas.- Aunque solo le tienes que dar un par de cachetadas para calmarlo.

-Bueno tendré cuidado con ese aspecto.- Bostece y me estiré.- Ya me voy a mi habitación, fue una largo y duró entrenamiento, que descanses.

-Igual Kai, hasta mañana.

Llegué a mi habitación y comencé a quitarme la ropa para irme a dar un baño relajante, ya dentro de la ducha empecé a darme masajes para que mañana no amaneciera con dolor.

 _20 minutos después…_

Ya estoy por fin en mi cama tan cómoda, la verdad parezco estrella de mar por la forma que estoy acostada en la cama, que sueño… creo que me voy a quedar… dormida….

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

-Maldita saiyajin.

Me dirijo a hablar con ella, no me puede dejar así nada más porque se quiere ir a divertir, además… ¿por qué con esos tipos?… es obvio que va a estar el maestro Roshi y es un pervertido.

También supongo que va estar ese cerdo que es igual al maestro, está más que claro que van a intentar aprovecharse de ella, aunque sé que Kai se defenderá pero… no quiero que esos malditos le hagan algo.

Espera… porque estoy teniendo este comportamiento… ciento unos dolores en el estómago, además a mí que me importa esa saiyajin si… solo es una compañera de entrenamiento.

-Kai.-Entre por la ventana.

Me di cuenta que ya se encontraba completamente dormida, estaba encima de las cobijas en una posición de bebé, se le veía tan…tierna.

Comencé a sentir su cabello, recién se había bañado se le notaba pues su pelo seguía mojado. Empecé a detectar un olor, la verdad olía muy bien, al parecer era de su shampoo. Espera ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! Deje de acariciar su pelo rápidamente.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Sentí una mano en mi cabello que me acariciaba gentilmente, me arrullaba demasiado pero… se supone que no había nadie en mi habitación entonces ¿Quién era?

Yo comencé a abrir los ojos, me di la vuelta para darme cuenta de quien era él que me acariciaba gentilmente, Piccolo. Yo me levanté asustada.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!.- Sentándome rápidamente en mi cama.

-K-Kai… verás… y-yo solo vine a hablar contigo.- Se puso literalmente morado en toda la cara.

-No podías habérmelo dicho cuando me detuviste.- Estaba un poco incómoda.- ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Solo…- Se sonrojo a un más.- Me preocupa lo de mañana.- Se tapa la boca.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué te preocupa?.- Haciendo señas de que se sentará al lado de mi.

Él respondió a mis señas y se sentó al lado mío, no hablaba solo miraba al suelo, yo instintivamente le comencé a acariciar su espalda como si estuviera consolando a mi hermano.

Ya sólo sus mejillas estaban moradas pero se le notaba increíblemente nervioso, yo no insista a hablar solo esperaba que me diera una respuesta por lo que espere paciente unos minutos.

-Es… simplemente preocupación de amigos… n-no quiero que lo mal intérpretes.- Intentando evitar verme.- Me preocupa el maestro y ese cerdo, y si va Yamcha peor… simplemente no confío en ellos.

Yo note que me sonroje pues sentí mis mejillas calientes, me pareció muy tierno de su parte preocuparse por mi… comencé a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.- Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.- Ni siquiera mi hermano a hecho eso.

-Kai…- Se le escucho con un hilo de voz.- ¿Que estas…?

-Solo vive el momento.- Cerré mis ojos.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

Ella estaba recargada en mi hombro tranquilamente y levemente sonrojada, note cómo cerró sus ojos. Comenzó a llegar a mi el mismo olor de hace un rato.

Yo… no se porque lo hice, nuevamente ya estaba acariciando su cabello levemente y con gentileza, nadie hablaba y ambos colaboramos para que ese momento no terminara pronto.

-¿Por qué está pasando esto? No lo entiendo Kai.- Le seguí acariciando su pelo y poco a poco pasaba a sus mejillas.

-Yo tampoco lo sé… lo único que sé es que es el momento más lindo que he tenido en mi vida.- Seguía sin abrir los ojos.

-De todas formas… sigo dudando sobre esa visita.- Yo alce su cara para que me viera.

-Tranquilízate Piccolo.-Sus orbes comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal.- No dejaré que me falten al respeto y si lo hacen…

-Dime y les iré a partir la cara.- Solté una risita.

-Por supuesto que no, por qué se que eres capaz pero… no dejaré que me hagan tal cosa, tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa.

Ella volvió a recargarse en mi hombro, paso su mano atrás y empezó a acariciar mi espalda gentilmente, yo respondí comenzando a jugar con su cabello y de vez en cuando acariciar sus mejillas.

Nadie hablaba y la verdad… no era incómodo a pesar de que estábamos haciendo esas clase de cosas siendo solo…amigos… comencé a tener una sensación rara en el estómago y en eso, Kai se quedó profundamente dormida.

La cargué poniéndola acostada en su cama, no se porque o cuáles fueron mis motivos de quedármela viendo por una par de segundos, al final reaccione y decidí irme de su habitación.

 _Al día siguiente…_

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Desperté acostada en mi cama ¿En dónde está Piccolo? Creo que se ha ido. Solo en pensar en lo que había pasado entre los dos me sonrojaba, fue muy tierno de su parte.

 _-"Me preocupa lo de mañana"._ _-"De todas formas… sigo dudando sobre esa visita"._

Recordar esas palabras junto con las escenas me hacía querer volver en el tiempo y así poder vivirlas de nuevo. Lastima que mi cansancio lo haya arruinado.

 _Tres horas después…_

Ya estaba en la casa del maestro Roshi y como me lo advirtieron, me quiso saludar intentando tocarme en… bueno ya se imaginarán… también me enteré que Krilin ya tiene novia, su nombre es Maron.

-Hola linda, dime porque no me das una abrazo.- Apretando sus manos imaginando que estaba agarrando esas partes de mi cuerpo que yo solo me puedo ver.

-¡Maestro!.- Le dijo la científica.

-¿Qué bulma? O no es lo que estás pensando.- Frotándose su cabeza pelona.

Yo como lo prometí no lo iba a permitir por lo que le di una cachetada, no lo arroje muy lejos porque logré controlar mi fuerza, solo hice que se pegará a una palmera.

Nos divertíamos platicando, hasta que llegó Milk preguntando por el pequeño Gohan, y la noviecita de Krilin no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que correrla y decirle "abuela".

-Lo siento abuela.- Poniéndose frente a Milk.- Ese chiquillo que busca no está aquí, así que ya váyase.

-¡¿Abuela?!

-O lo siento abuela, no era mi intención.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a una mujer tan joven y linda como yo?!.- Sacó parte de su Ki.

Nosotros tuvimos que agarrar a Milk pues estaba dispuesta a darle una paliza. Krilin se la llevó al mar para que la madre del pequeño no la pudiera agarrar pero, me percaté que venía una neblina muy extraña y comenzó a cubrirnos a todos.


	6. La neblina del mal

_Primera persona (Piccolo)_

Comencé a ver una nube muy extraña que se esparcía poco a poco, me tuve que ir a esconder a una cueva muy profunda la cual por suerte me protegió de esa nube.

Pasaron un par de minutos y salí a ver si ya se había ido esa neblina rara, efectivamente ya no estaba. Cuando salí de la cueva un par de animales salieron de las sombras.

Estaban muy raros pues… sus ojos estaban de un color rojo y los colmillos se le notaban claramente. Estos comenzaron a gruñirme pero no les hice caso por lo que comencé a elevarme.

La persona en la que más podía confiar estaba en KameHouse divirtiéndose, decidí ir a verla para saber si ella también había visto esa extraña nube. No perdí más el tiempo y me dirige en donde se encontraba ella.

Cuando llegue a la casa del maestro me di cuenta de que Kai estaba al lado de unos sujetos muy raros, mi discípulo luchaba contra su madre y a veces interferían el cerdo y el gato.

Krilin luchaba contra su maestro, Yamcha y Bulma. Kai solo observaba como luchaban sin interferir en absoluto, solo disfrutaba del espectáculo y la verdad se me parecía raro pues normalmente ella apoya a sus amigos.

-Vamos ya llegó quien queríamos.- Me vio todo el grupo incluyendo a ella.

-Kai, has lo que acordamos.- Ella comenzó a sonreír de una manera terrorífica.

Ella de repente desapareció, sabía que lo había hecho para trasladarse de una distancia corta pero ¿En dónde aparecería? Sentí un golpe en la espalda. Sabía que era mi amiga.

Comenzó a darme una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas. Yo no quería pelear con ella en absoluto pero tenía que hacerlo para proteger a los demás y a mi.

-Kai… deja de pelear… ¡¿Qué te esta pasando?!.- Solo seguía sonriendo y viéndome fijamente.

-Ella está infectada por la neblina del mal, ahora obedece a él gran Garlic.Jr.

-Kai detente, necesitamos explicarle.- Está les hizo caso.

-Garlic ¿Quién es ese?.- Estaba completamente enojado, se atrevieron a hacerle eso y no los perdonaré.- Es el tipo que se quedó atrapado en la zona de la muerte.

-Si, logramos salir gracias a él y a nuestro planeta maligno.

-¿Planeta maligno?

-Que mal perteneciente a la familia del mal, está bien te lo explicaremos.

-El planeta maligno se acerca a la tierra cada 5 mil años.- Señalando al planeta.- Hace que ganemos fuerza por lo que por eso el gran Garlic Junior pudo sacarnos de la zona de la muerte.

-¿Y qué es la neblina del mal?

-Infecta a todas las personas convirtiéndolas parte de la familia del mal, si no van al templo y ponen el agua sagrada todos los que están infectados pertenecerán al gran Garlic Jr.

-¡Son unos malditos…!

-¡Kai!

Ella empezó a desaparecer y aparecer cerca de mi haciendo que me confundiera, ella se puso tras de mí abrazando mi cuello por detrás y envolviendo sus piernas en mi cadera. Después de esto me mordió el cuello.

 _-"Piccolo, me escuchas…."_ _-"¿Kai… eres tu?._ _-"Solo escucha, tenemos que destruir ese planeta maligno, cuando lo hagamos iremos a poner el agua sagrada."_ _-"Si, cómo digas pero… ¿cómo dominaste la infección?"_ _-"Te lo explicaré luego, tampoco te afectará a ti solo te dará la apariencia, ahora hay que seguir con el plan.- Soltándome._

Yo comencé a actuar para que en el mejor momento destruyéramos el planeta maligno, ella comenzó a pelear con Krilin, yo con mi discípulo por lo que debía controlar mi fuerza si no quería lastimarlo.

Ellos dos ya estaban acorralados. Me di cuenta que Kai comenzó a cargar Ki en su mano, no sabía cuál era su plan pero a pesar de eso confié en ella, por lo que tomé la decisión de seguirla.

-Al techo.- Susurro.- No dejes de cargar Ki.

Ambos desaparecimos de ese lugar para volver aparecer en el techo de la casa. Ella apuntó al planeta por lo que sabía que era el momento, yo también apunte con la mano en la que tenía la bola de Ki.

-¡Ya!.- La lanzamos al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué hicieron?!.- Explota el planeta.

-¿En serio creyeron que iba estar en el equipo de la familia del mal?.- Cruzándose de brazos.- Soy una guerrera orgullosa y ni de broma estaría con personas, que solo pueden ser fuertes un día de su vida por un planeta que se acerca cada 5 mil años.

-¿Fingieron todo el tiempo?.- Dijo mi discípulo.

-Son patéticos y además… su poder ya no es el mismo por lo que…- Se transportó en frente de uno de ellos.

Soltó una pequeña risita y comenzó a cargar muy rápido una bola de Ki y se la lanzó en la cara del sujeto, cuando nos dimos cuenta Kai lo había eliminado por completo.

-Sí, es nuevo que maté a mis enemigos, nunca había hecho tal cosa pero me cayó muy mal el sujeto.- Volteó a ver a otro de ellos. Sigues tú.

Krilin y Gohan se acercaron a mí, todos sorprendidos pues era la primera vez que ella hacía tal cosa. Él que se sorprendió más fui yo, pues la conozco más y nunca pensé que mataría a esa persona… bueno… esas personas. Ya acabada la labor se acercó a nosotros.

-Ya solo falta ese tal Garlic.- Torciendo la boca.- ¡Dejen de verme! ¡Si, los maté y que!

-Nada.- Apretando la mordida que ella me hizo para que saliera la sangre infectada.- ¿Y ahora qué sigue?

-Poner el agua ultra sagrada y matar a ese tal Garlic.- Cruzándose de brazos.

-Me parece bien, Kai es muy fuerte y estoy seguro que podrá hacer lo mismo así como los otros sujetos.

-Te equivocas Krilin.- Ella me vio dudosa.- Ahora recuerdo que ese tipo tiene vida eterna.

-¡Qué bien! Ahora hacer otro plan para detenerlo, porque dudo mucho que hablando con él lo convenzamos, o que lo podamos encerrar en algún sitio.

-Mafuba…- Era la única opción de encerrarlo en un sitio sin que escapara.

-¿Qué Piccolo?.- Me vio fijamente el pelón.- No entiendo nada.

-El mafuba es una técnica que encierra a los enemigos en un frasco, recuerda que la utilice contra Kamisama en el torneo.

-Aja, ahora vamos a ver si hay un frasco en la casa del maestro Roshi.- Se dirigía a la casa pero la detuve.

-Espera Kai… necesitamos un frasco con un sello.- Me quede callado por unos segundos.- No, tal vez si haya algunos frascos con sellos, el maestro también sabía de esta técnica por lo que también tenga unos cuantos.

-Tiene razón señor Piccolo pero… si intentamos entrar ellos nos atacarán.- Señalando a sus amigos.

-Aquí a la única que no le harán nada es a Kai…-Dijo el pelón y todos la vimos.

-Esta bien… pero como no se del sello y un par de cosas necesito que alguien me acompañe… Piccolo.-Me tomó del brazo y se teletransportó conmigo a la casa.

-¡¿Por qué me trajiste?!.- Me vio con unos ojos tiernos.- Lo arruina tu color rojizo.

-No quería estar solita, y mi color rojizo es porque yo si me "infecto" la neblina, y no una simple mordida.- Seguía con esos ojos de gatito.- Ahora a buscar ese frasco.

Comenzamos a buscar por todos los rincones de Kamehouse y por suerte, Bulma, el gato y los pervertidos ni se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia en la casa.

-Vaya, con esto compruebo de que es un pervertido sin duda alguna.- Volteé a verla y me enseño unas revistas de modelos.- Hágamos un favor a la humanidad.- Las destruyó.

Seguimos buscando por mucho rato más hasta que por fin los encontré en el segundo piso. Ella me agarró de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme emocionada.

-Ves como si te necesitaba.- Me tomó del brazo y se teletransportó con mi discípulo y Krilin.

Luego de esto sin dudarlo fuimos al templo sagrado para poner el agua y que las personas no fueran dominadas por ese tipo, en ese momento llegó una chica muy parecida a Bulma.

Insistía en venir con nosotros, al parecer es la novia de Krilin. Mi discípulo y el pelón le decían que no podía ir pues era un lugar peligroso pero ella no paraba de insistir, ella no se pudo quedar callada y comenzó a decirle que era un lugar peligroso pero…

-Maron este es un lugar peligroso, no puedes venir porque no quiero que por tu culpa Krilin se distraiga para protegerte.- Mirándola enojada.

-Lo siento señora, pero si puedo ir verdad que sí Krilin.- Mirando a su novio pero Kai no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Señora?.-Poniéndose más enojada con ella.

-Perdón pensé que era una señora, es que se ve de 40 en adelante.-Kai apretó los puños.

-¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR NIÑA TONTA!.-Se iba a abalanzar a la otra chica.

Todos fuimos y la tomamos porque sabíamos que Kai sería capaz de matarla, podrá ser muy fuerte y una saiyajin, pero como toda chica le afecta la edad y apariencia.

Por fin logramos calmarla pero termino amenazando a Maron e incluso a él pelón. Para Kai era la primera vez que iba al templo sagrado por lo que tuvimos que guiarla gran parte del camino.

Primero pasamos a ver a él maestro Karin para saber en dónde estaba el agua ultra sagrada, cuando llegamos el maestro se nos quedó viendo fijamente a mí y Kai. Algo muy incómodo.

-Con que usted es el maestro Karin y tu… ¿Quién eres?

-Yajirobe y es un gusto conocerte linda.- Poniendo una cara de "coqueto".

-Pues te mostraré unas amigas muy cercanas también.- Alzó los dos puños.- ¿Te las presento de una vez?.- Yajirobe solo agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Maron se acercó a él maestro y comenzó a acariciar su barbilla como si de un gato normal se tratara. Cuando el maestro Karin protesto nosotros ya estábamos volando y Krilin grito.

-En un momento vengo por Maron.-Agitando su mano para despedirse.

 _Primera persona (Kai)_

Ya estábamos volando muy alto, incluso ya estábamos traspasando las nubes. Nadie hablaba pues todos estábamos concentrados en llegar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando por fin llegamos al templo, la primera persona que vimos fue un enano. Escuche que Piccolo dijo "Garlic" Yo la verdad no podía creerlo pues… no da nada de miedo.

-Los veo muy tranquilos.- Cruzándose de brazos.- Además tardaron demasiado en llegar.

La verdad no veía la razón de preocuparnos pues no había que temer, pero él nos dijo algo que me alarmo pero no lo demostré de ninguna forma.

-Kai ¿sabes que pasara cuando pases un día infectada con la neblina del mal.- Soltando una sonrisa.- Bueno, por si no te lo explicaron… si tienes razón, no te hizo efecto por ser de una raza diferente.

-¡¿Qué pasara después de un día?!

-Bueno, esta vez la neblina si hará efecto y por fin tendré a la guerrera más fuerte en la tierra.- Soltando una pequeña risa.

Noté que Piccolo gruño y cerró sus puños, se había molestado. Yo solo solté una sonrisa desafiando a Garlic Junior pues no quería demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

-Y… según me contaron aquí estaba Kamisama ¿Dónde esta?.

Él desgraciado saco par de frascos los cuales, contenían a Kamisama y a otra persona que desconozco su nombre. Me sorprendió pues uno de ellos se parecía a Piccolo con arrugas.

Comencé a volar al lugar donde el se encontraba, no me quedaba quieta para que él no me atrapará. Logré quitarle un frasco y a los pocos segundos le quite el otro, aparecí nuevamente al lado de Piccolo.

-No fue tan difícil.- Rompiendo los frascos para que pudieran salir.

-Gracias Kai.- Me dijo el sujeto que se parecía a Piccolo.- Tenemos que poner el agua sagrada para que tú y todos los humanos vuelvan a la normalidad.

Después de esto no sabía qué hacer en absoluto, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, me encontraba nerviosa pues no quería que la neblina del mal me hiciera efecto y hacerlo caso a ese maldito.

-Hay una forma, los 7 vientos esparcirán el agua sagrada más rápido.- Todos nos quedamos viendo a ese sujeto.- Pero si bajamos hay tendremos consecuencias, pues es el lugar en donde enterraron a todos los Kamisamas.

-Tengo que ir, yo cause todo esto y es mi responsabilidad como Kamisama de reparar esto.- Se subieron a una alfombra mágica y comenzaron a volar, Garlic Jr pensaba atacarlos e incluso estaba cargando una bola de Ki en su mano.

-No tenemos ningún plan.- Susurro Krilin con una gota de sudor.

-Pues a improvisar.- Dije apretando los puños.

Comencé a volar hacía Garlic y cuando estaba a punto de llegar empecé a desaparecer y aparecer haciendo que se confunda. Mi ultima aparición fue atrás de él y le di un puñetazo provocando que la bola de Ki desapareciera.

Piccolo también vino para ayudarme, comenzamos a tener una pequeña batalla y no nos costó trabajo en absoluto dejarlo en el suelo, no tuvo más remedio que transformarse pero ni así nos hizo frente.

Cuando nuevamente estaba en suelo supe que era el mejor momento, puse el frasco a unos cuantos pasos de Jr y Piccolo se puso en pose para hacer la técnica.

-¡Mafuba!

Por suerte no falló en absoluto la técnica y puse la tapa para que Garlic Jr no saliera pero…. Piccolo cayó al suelo, yo me preocupé por lo que guarde el frasco, además se acercaron Gohan y Krilin, todos lo rodeamos sentados en suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿fue la técnica cierto?

-No Kai, Kamisama y Piccolo están conectados, al parecer a el lugar a donde fueron le están haciendo daño.

-¡¿Qué?! Momento… que es eso.- Me asomé pues empecé a ver una nube muy blanca.- El agua ultra sagrada.

-V-Ve Kai, tienes que quitarte el efecto de la neblina del mal.- Voltee a verlo.

-Pero… está bien iré un momento….

Estaba completamente preocupada pues a la persona con la que he convivido todos los días…. Estaba en peligro de muerte…. Ni dejaba de pensar en su bienestar.

A la persona con la que tengo más confianza está desapareciendo… y no puedo hacer nada al respecto… me siento inútil….ya no puedo más. ¡Maldita sea!

¿Qué…. Por qué estoy llorando? Tengo que ir rápido con él, el agua sagrada ya me ha hecho efecto, necesito limpiarme las lágrimas. No sé porque estoy tan preocupada.

-¡Señor Piccolo!.- Escuché gritar a Gohan.

Estaba más que alarmada, tenía ganas de cambiar en este momento con él, no me gusta en absoluto verlo sufrir. Cuando llegue Piccolo a penas se veía, estaba completamente transparente.

Me senté al lado de él y solo lo observaba ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?! Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir pero no debía hacerlo… no debo… llorar…

-¿Kai? ¿Estás llorando?.

El cuerpo de Piccolo comenzaba a parpadear, no me importó que me vieran, no me importó lo que digieran de mi… lo tome de la mano… quería al menos estar con él hasta el último momento.

Justo cuando solté la última lágrima el cuerpo de Piccolo comenzaba a ponerse normal, le solté la mano. Me sequé las lágrimas y el se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, me alegré demasiado.

-Sr.Piccolo… está bien.- Lo abrazo.

Me levanté frotándome el brazo algo apenada, pero lo que más me importaba era que él estuviera bien.

Vimos que Kamisama y él otro sujeto llegaron heridos y solo nos dieron las gracias por nuestras valientes acciones. Nos fuimos a buscar a nuestros amigos.

Nos separamos de Krilin y Gohan aunque yo seguía con… Piccolo… nadie hablaba solo seguíamos avanzando hacia el diminuto Ki de Bulma, cuando llegamos a la ciudad en donde se encontraba.

-Adiós.- Volando para otra dirección.

-¡Hola Bulma!.- Aterrizando frente a ella.- Vaya, fue un día agitado.

-¿Sabes cómo es que llegue aquí? Yo recordaba que estábamos en la casa del maestro Roshi.

-Si, es una larga historia.- Tomándola de la cadera y empezando a flotar.- Te la contaré en el camino.

Le contaba toda la historia sin saltarme ningún detalle excepto… la parte en la que lloré, me sentí muy avergonzada pero aún así… no sabía que hubiera pasado si Piccolo no sobreviviera. No me perdonaría que le pasara algo, no sé que dirá de mi cuando lo vuelva a ver, no sé ni siquiera si me hablara.

Dos horas después…

Estoy ya cansada y estresada, me daré un baño y me iré a dormir, cuando entré a la habitación me encontré con alguien sentado en mi cama. Volteó a verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Evitando verlo.

 **Hola! Perdón por no subir un nuevo capítulo desde hace tiempo, no tengo ningún pretexto la verdad, pero esta es una promesa, empezaré a subir capítulos más seguidos.**

 **También** **gracias a toda esa gente que me apoyo con esos hermosos comentarios, se los juro, nunca pensé que más de una persona leyera mi fic, muchas gracias.**


	7. Tantas primeras veces

-Solo vine a preguntar si mañana vamos a entrenar ¿O tienes otros planes?.

No respondí, me daba pena hablar con él, como si recién nos conociéramos. De todas formas él tampoco me miró cuando me preguntó, ahora me doy cuenta que no soy la única incómoda en la habitación.

-No lo se, no he hecho planes por lo que no puedo decidir nada.- Ni siquiera voltee a verlo.

Claramente sentía su mirada, me hizo sentir aún más incómoda por lo que camine al baño para si evitar su presencia, de todas formas era mi destino antes de que él llegara.

-¿Te sientes mal? Te noto rara.- Interrumpiendo que entrara al baño.

-Solo estoy cansada por el día de hoy, es todo.- Intentando dar un paso dentro de la habitación que es mi destino.

Sentí como una mano me agarró del brazo impidiendo que entrara, por fin voltee a verlo, sentí mi cara completamente caliente, maldición. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es hablar con él.

-Si no te sientes mal en lo absoluto entonces puedes hablar conmigo sin ningún problema.- No me soltaba.

No sé si sabía lo que me pasaba, o solo lo hacía por ser amable. Ni siquiera sé si noto que llore, si no hubiera llorado no estaría pasando esto, hablaría con normalidad pero no, tenía que dar a flote mis sentimientos.

-Es que no tenemos nada que hablar ¿O si?.- Solté un par de risitas nerviosas.-

-Por supuesto que si, cerró la puerta.- Me miro.- ¿Dónde quieres charlar?

Maldita sea, me gustaría en este momento correr y esconderme, para empezar, ¿de que quería hablar? No entiendo. ¿Serán temas cotidianos? ¿Sobre por qué mate a mis enemigos? ¿Cómo controle la neblina? O… el tema que menos quiero conversar, ¿Por qué llore?.

Esa última pregunta ni yo la sabría responder, la verdad no sé cuáles fueron mis motivos para llorar. Simplemente pasó, cuando me di cuenta mis ojos estaban goteando.

-Responde, ¿O quieres que yo decida el lugar?.

-D-Donde sea.- Baje la mirada.

\- Está bien, siéntate en la cama, ¿Te parece?.

-Si, camine sin verlo a la cara, me senté y espere a que él llegara.

Temblaba como nunca lo había hecho. ¡Por Kamisama! Sentí como el se sentaba al lado mío, no mencionábamos ninguna palabra por un par de minutos. Pero por alguna razón yo empecé la conversación.

-¿De que querías hablar.- No tartamudee, creo que por fin me he calmado.

-¿En serio te preocupas tanto por mi?.- Sentí que él me empezaba a ver.

Mis mejillas se pusieron calientes, era más que claro que había sonrojado. Sabía porque decía esas palabras, es por mi llanto de preocupación que tuve hace rato.

-¿Te refieres a ese momento donde llore?.- Quise parecer algo ingenua.

-Si, Kai.- Deja de verme.

Los dos veíamos a la ventana disfrutando el paraíso nocturno que había en ese momento, por suerte no había luna llena.

-Si, la verdad me preocupe demasiado.- Subí mis piernas para así poder abrazarlas.- Me preocupaba perderte.

-Sabes que no me importó lo que pasó.

-¿Qué? Yo me preocupe en vano por ti… ni siquiera yo te importe cuando estaba infectada.

-N-No, me mal entendiste… Me refiero a que, no me importó que lloraras.

Voltee a verlo, sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero con esas palabras se me pasó por completo ese nerviosismo y las ganas de querer llorar.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente con un tono morado. Nos dejamos de ver por unos momentos, pero yo nuevamente inicie la conversación.

-Y yo, es decir… ¿Cuánto te preocupo?

Él solo soltó una diminuta risa, me vio. No sabía si era una risa burlona o de nerviosismo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar una respuesta, por suerte no tardo en darmela.

-No es la primera vez que me preocupó por alguien, ya me había pasado algo así con Gohan.

-¿Por qué dices algo así?.- Deja de verme para volvera apreciar la vista nocturna.

-Porque me preocupo más por ti, estaba totalmente enojado de que esas personas te hicieran daño además…- Sus mejillas estaban con un color morado.

-¿Ademas que?.

-No es nada.- Por fin vuelve a verme a los ojos.

Su mirada era tan calida, esos ojos que siempre me miraban con seriedad había cambiado por un momento. Era la primera vez que hablábamos de esa manera, eso me agradaba.

-Piccolo, porque no me dijiste esto antes, pude haberme tranquilizado, me preocupaba que ya no me hablaras.- Me recargue en su hombro.

Él quito su brazo en el que estaba recargada para darme un pequeño abrazo de lado. Oía como su corazón latía igual de rápido que el mío, yo no quería que esto acabará.

-No quiero que le digas a nadie lo que está pasando.- Alza mi cara.- No me gustaría que supieran cuál es mi punto debil.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto debil?

-Creí que ya había quedado más que claro.- Sonrió.- Eres tu, si alguien se atreviera a lastimarte, yo….- No deje que terminara de hablar.

No podía soportarlo más, debía hacerlo, mi corazón me lo pedía, y al parecer a él tampoco le incomodaba. No sé si este en lo cierto pero, presiento que ambos lo necesitábamos, mejor dicho… lo deseábamos.

-Perdón, yo…

-No te preocupes, no me molestó en lo absoluto que hicieras eso, cómo le dicen ¿Beso?

-Sabes, ese fue el primero que he dado, y espero que también tu, si no estaría algo decepcionada.- Me aleje un poquito para así poder mirarle mejor.

Seguimos con la plática pero la verdad ya se habían convertido en temas cotidianos. Hoy pasaron tantas primeras veces para mí, la mayoría con buenas experiencias.

Los dos perdimos la noción del tiempo, no nos percatamos que ya había pasado una hora desde que entró a la habitación. El de retiró por la ventana, tan típico de él. Por fin podía meterme a la bañera.

¿Por qué le di un beso? La verdad no me incomoda pero, es algo nuevo para mi, es una sensación que nunca había sentido. ¿Será el sentimiento que me habló Bulma?

 _Flash Back…_

 _-Te ves bien Kai.- Una sonrisa broto de mi amiga._

-Gracias _Bulma.- Me miré en el espejo.- Tienes razón, me veo bien._

-Te _lo dije, desde que vi ese pantalón en el exhibidor, sabía que era para ti._

-Es _tu turno de probarte la ropa que elegiste._

Pasamos _horas en el centro comercial probándonos ropa de todo tipo, ya estábamos a punto de irnos pero decidimos pasar a tomar un helado. Platicábamos sobre su noviazgo con Yamcha._

 _-¿Y por qué estás con él? No entiendo nada._

-Es _por el maldito amor, hace que nos volvamos ciegos.- Soltó una rosita pero la paró bruscamente.- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?._

 _-Por supuesto que no, a como lo cuentas nunca me enamorare._

-Jajaja _, no puedes elegir si te enamoras o no, simplemente pasará.- Me mira con una sonrisa pícara._ _-¿Qué pasa?._ _\- ¿Enserio no estas enamorada?_

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Estaba totalmente confundida._

-Porque _siempre estás suspirando, te quedas viendo a un lugar fijo por minutos, y te quedas mirando a una persona en especial.- Se acercó a mí haciéndome poner nerviosa._

-A-Así _, y según tú te de quién estoy enamorada._

-No _lo se, puede ser…Piccolo._

-Estas _loca.- Sentí mi cara caliente.- Piccolo es solo un compañero de entrenamiento_

 _-¿Y por qué te sonrojas?_

 _-Por acusaciones falsas.- Deje de mirarla.- Además nunca he sentido un sentimiento así antes, por lo que no sé si es amor…. Pero no estoy segura que es simple amistad lo que siento._

Ella _me miraba confundida, claramente estaba dudando de mis respuestas._

Fin _Flash Back…_

Recuerdo que en ese momento estaba confundida, Bulma no era la única que dudaba de mis respuestas, era la primera vez que no estaba segura de lo que decía.

Ahora me doy cuenta que Bulma tenía razón, ahora que estoy recordando es cierto, gran parte del tiempo me la pasó pensando en él, nunca me percate de eso por mí falta de experiencia y tal vez mi orgullo.

Creo que debería decirle a Bulma, ella tiene más experiencia en estas cosas y creo que podría darme un par de consejos sobre el tema nuevo en mi vida.


	8. El chico de Terran

Ya ha pasado dos horas desde que me levanté, estoy a punto de irme a entrenar con Piccolo y estoy nerviosa por la actitud que tome, aunque estoy casi segura que actuará como si nada hubiera pasado.

De camino al entrenamiento, comencé a sentir un Ki algo familiar que se acercaba rápidamente a la tierra. A pesar de que me es conocido, estoy segura que no se trata de mi hermano.

La presencia de Piccolo se acercaba a mi, ¿Será que también sintió ese Ki?. Por fin estábamos frente a frente, y sin dudarlo dos veces le dije.

-Ese Ki me es familiar, se que lo he sentido en alguna parte.

-¿Y no recuerdas de quién es?

Yo agite la cabeza de un lado al otro, escuchamos un pequeño tronido, estaba más que claro que había atravesado la atmósfera y por lo visto caería cerca de nosotros.

Venía una nave a toda velocidad y vimos como cayó a unos tres kilómetros (aproximadamente) de nosotros. Tardaríamos unos dos minutos en llegar, claro, él y yo podemos volar.

-¿Aún no recuerdas de quién es?.- Se le notaba tranquilo a pesar de que no recordaba.

-No pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Esas naves las fabrican en el planeta Terran.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no es el planeta en el que creciste?!

Vi como un chico salía de la nave, por fin se quien es. Agarre a Piccolo de la muñeca e hice que nos escondiéramos en el lugar más cercano.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos? ¿Lo conoces?

-Kai, tiempo sin vernos.- Sentí como tocaron mi hombro.- Creo que olvidaste esconder tu Ki.

Piccolo se levantó imponente, ya se había enojado. Pero ¿Por qué vino? Ya habíamos quedado que la promesa se rompía.

-¿Quién eres?.- Dándome su mano para levantarme.- ¿Cuál es tu propósito?.- Poniéndome detrás de él.

-Piccolo… déjame explicarlo.- Poniéndome frente a él.

Me miraba fijamente esperando que le explicará, sentí como me tomaron delicadamente de mi mano y su otra mano en mi hombro.

-Déjame que yo se lo explique cariño.- Sentí mi cara completamente caliente.- Sus padres decidieron que yo sería un buen esposo para ella

-Maldito… te voy a…- Se estaba poniendo en posición de pelea.

\- No espera Piccolo.- Me puse en medio de los dos.

-¿Kai? ¿Lo estás… protegiendo?

Piccolo dejó su posición de pelea, estaba confundido. No quería que lo mal interpretará pero solo fue empeorando.

-Lo ves Namekusei, me quiere tanto que me está protegiendo.

-¿Por qué no resolvemos esto civilizadamente?.- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Decidí llevarlos a Corporación Cápsula, así al menos tendría el apoyo de Bulma, ahora que lo recuerdo no le comenté nada de lo sucedido anoche.

 _Ya en C.C_ …

-¡Bulma! ¿Puedes venir?.

-Por supuesto, ¿Qué pasa Kai?.

Mientras íbamos a la sala, le hice un pequeño resumen, y eso incluía mis sentimientos por Piccolo. Al llegar había más que tensión, era hora de romperla.

-Oye, tu eres el chico del que me estaba hablando Kai hace unos minutos. Y bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

-Me presentó señorita, mi nombre es Fukai.- Hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Hace unos 5 años, los padres de Kai y yo, acordamos que seríamos marido y mujer.

-Si, pero cuando me fui de Terran te dije que el trato se había cancelado, y que ya no te quería ver.

-Pero no pude soportar dejarte ir, eso era más que un compromiso, yo de verdad te quería….

De reojo vi como Piccolo se levantó del sillón, para ni siquiera voltear a verme, me importó poco si Fukai me estuviera hablando. Quien realmente quería se estaba retirando.

-Piccolo espera.- Solo paró, ni siquiera me miró.- Yo no pensé que volvería.

-Escucha, tu y yo solo somos amigos, ni tendrías que darme alguna explicación, y de mi parte, no tendría porque enojarme.

-Pero, ¿por que ayer en la noche?.

-Has lo que quieras.- Estaba a punto de volar.

-Te quiero a ti, quiero estar contigo, quiero que tú y yo tengamos algo más que una amistad, claro si… tu lo quieres.

-¿Y si no te hago feliz? No soy la mejor persona para ese tipo de cosas.

-No me importa, yo tampoco estado en una relación, los dos somos nuevos en este tipo de sentimientos.- Me puse frente a él para por fin verlo.- ¿Quisieras experimentar conmigo?

-No lo sé Kai, no soy ese tipo de persona. Sabes que soy una persona orgullosa y….

-¿Y si solo experimentamos? Me gustaría estar contigo y se que tu también lo deseas pero... Si tú no te decides….

-Esta bien, pero… no hay que contarle nada a nadie, por si no llegue a funcionar, solo quede entre nosotros.

Justo cuando iba a dar una respuesta escuche una voz gritando mi nombre, era Fukai buscándome. En qué momento se le ocurre buscarme.

 _Ya en la noche…_

-Oiga Bulma, dirá que soy una molestia pero, ¿me podría mostrar donde voy a dormir?.

-Por supuesto que sí, espere un momento.

-Bulma, ¿No quieres que te ayude a guardar los platos?.

-No te preocupes Kai, aunque le podrías dar una habitación a Fukai.

-Si está bien, ¿En qué piso?

-En el mismo que tu habitación.- Señalándome.

Íbamos caminando lentamente, una plática normal, sobre el planeta Terran y mis padres adoptivos. Por suerte era muy respetuoso conmigo y no saco más el tema del compromiso.

Gran parte del tiempo no le preste atención pues, no podía creer que Piccolo allá aceptado tal decisión, ahora que acepto mis sentimientos me doy cuenta que he estado enamorada de él por mucho tiempo.

Si me hubieran dicho hace un par de días que yo y Piccolo seríamos más que amigos lo negaría. Van a ver nuevas etapas en mi vida que voy a tener que enfrentar.

Estoy segura que él también le sucede lo mismo, espero que Piccolo este a mi lado ayudándonos mutuamente a superar de la manera correcta está pequeña relación y que poco a poco vaya creciendo.

Lo que no sé es cómo Fukai interfiera entré nosotros, no creo que se lo tomen bien, pues estoy segura que habrán celos de ambas partes.


	9. Inseguridades

_Flash Back…_

 _-Hija, debes de entender que él es un buen muchacho, además ambos tienen muchas cosas en común._

 _-No me importa mamá, entiende que yo decidiré ese momento y a esa persona que definitivamente me hará feliz._

 _-Kai, por favor entiende, él prometió que te hará feliz sin importar lo que suceda._

 _-Papá, yo decidiré eso. ¡¿Por qué no lo entienden!?_

 _No entiendo porque no me dejan elegir, es cierto que Fukai y yo somos amigos, es cierto que tenemos muchas en común y de hecho nos conocimos gracias a las artes marciales pero, no es la persona de mis sueños._

 _-Hija comprende que él es la mejor opción hasta el momento._

 _-Tu padre tiene razón.- Acaricia mi mejilla gentilmente.- Hazlo por nosotros, queremos lo mejor para ti y por eso hicimos esa decisión._

 _-Esta bien, me casare con él…-Gracias hija.-_

 _Dijeron a dúo mis padres.La elección que acabo de hacer fue más por obligación que por amor, se que Fukai tiene un sentimiento hacía mi llamado amor, pero eso que importa, yo no siento lo mismo que él._

 _Aún así, encontraré un pretexto para librarme de este compromiso. Fukai es un gran chico pero, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Solo es un amigo y ya._

 _Fin_ _Flash Back…_

-Kai despierta.- Escuche una voz neutra demasiado lejos.

Esa voz neutra se iba intensificando, diciendo lo mismo aproximadamente unas diez veces. Hasta que por fin capte que era la voz de Piccolo.

-Kai estamos en un descanso, no es para que te duermas.

Yo me levanté bostezando y frotándome el ojo derecho. Realmente no sé porque estaba tan cansada al grado de quedarme dormida en un descanso.

-Ya lo se… pero estoy cansada.

-Si estás cansada no se porque viniste a entrenar.

-En la mañana no me sentía así, además prefiero estar aquí que soportar a Fukai.- Me recargue en su hombro.- ¿Quieres que vaya con él?

-Ni se te ocurra.- Escuche un leve gruñido.

Sabía que la idea de irme con Fukai, tampoco le agradaba para nada a Piccolo. Ya sabía que esa iba a ser su respuesta pero de todas formas quería asegurarme.

Ahora que me doy cuenta no le molesta que este recargada en su hombro, de todas formas ya llevamos un mes de pareja, en fin, creo que no le importa que haga esto mientras nadie nos vea, ay el orgullo…

Sentí como mis ojos se querían cerrar, es como si hubieran atado ladrillos a mis párpados, no lo puedo soportar, si sigo así me quedaré dormida en su hombro…

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

Ella se estaba quedando dormida, no quise molestarla por lo que la deje dormir. Por suerte estábamos bajo un árbol el cual nos protegía de los rayos del sol.

No entiendo cómo es que acepte tener más que una amistad con ella. Juro que en ese momento actúe sin pensar. Tal vez tenga que decírselo a Kai, siento yo que es lo mejor.

Me encerré tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella estaba resbalándose de mi hombro. Por suerte actúe a tiempo de que cayera y la sostuve centímetros de mis piernas cruzadas.

Vaya que si tiene el sueño pesado, para que no se despertara, espera… abrió un ojo por milésimas de segundo.

-Se que estás despierta, no hace falta que te hagas la dormida.

-Si está bien, es solo que quería… recostarme en tus piernas.- Sus mejillas estaban de un tono rojizo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio?.- La levanté para que quedara sentada al lado mío.

-Bueno es que yo, me daba un poco de vergüenza.- Vi como estaba temblando ligeramente.

-Aja…- Era momento de decirle.- Oye Kai.

No dijo nada pero me estaba viendo fijamente esperando una respuesta. No sabía cómo decirle sin que se lo tomara mal o hiciera algún drama.

-Veras yo…- Ella se acercó un poco más a mi, tal vez solo centímetros.- Escucha…. ¿Por qué decidiste que yo sería una buena pareja?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve tono rojo. Ella simplemente río, claramente estaba nerviosa pero a pesar de eso, no tardo en responder.

-Al pasar tanto tiempo contigo, me fui fijando en pequeños detalles que muy pocos conocen de ti.- Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa en rostro.

Sentimos como la sabandija de Fukai estaba cerca, maldita sea. Se supone que debía decirle a Kai cuál fue la razón de aceptar estar con ella, pero si él viene no lo voy a poder hacer.

Esa persona, me causa un desagrado que solo él me puede causar. Muy aparte que vino para tener más que una amistad con ella.

-Hola preciosidad.- Dijo sentándose junto a Kai.- Dime, ¿Por qué estás con él a solas?.

-Nosotros siempre estamos a solas cuando entrenamos, ¿Y tu por qué viniste?.

-Pues para verte a ti, no me gusta en absoluto que estés con ese sujeto tan despreciable.

Él se empezó a acercarse muy atrevidamente a Kai, su cara estaba a centímetros de tocar a la de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, la saiyajin le dió una gran cachetada, dejando en un tono rojo la mejilla de ese despreciable.

-Eso te pasa por pasarte del espacio vital de Kai.- Soltando una pequeña risita burlona.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Cuando Piccolo hizo ese comentario, cerró sus ojos como si fuera a meditar, aunque no se porque no sintió que le venía un puñetazo.

-¡Maldita sabandija! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

Ambos se levantaron, estaba más que claro que comenzaría una pelea. Estos se comenzaron a insultar, insultos tan infantiles que algunos me causaban gracia, pero me así pensar que se están comportando tan inmaduros.

Ya me había aburrido de tanta inmadurez, por lo que interferí entre ellos, por suerte ambos me hicieron caso aunque, se seguían mirando con un gran odio.

Fukai con tal de no estar cerca de Piccolo, se adelantó a Corporación Cápsula, mientras que yo iba volando lentamente junto al namek.

-Kai…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estas segura que yo soy la mejor elección, estás completamente segura que yo te haré feliz.

Conozco a Piccolo, y por el tono en que lo dijo, sonaba entre serio pero inseguro. Se perfectamente que el dudaría tarde o temprano.

-Piccolo, tu ya me has hecho feliz varías veces.- Me acerque a él acariciando gentilmente su mejilla.- Tu no eres así, tu siempre estás seguro de tu mismo, ten por seguro que yo seré feliz mientras permanezca a tu lado.

Sentí como sus grandes brazos me envolvían, me deje llevar por el momento y escondí mi cara en su pecho.

Él empezó a jugar con mi cabello, enredando pedazos de pelo en sus dedos, de repente sentí como Piccolo se sumergía en mi cuello, su respiración estaba tan cerca que mi corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte y se aceleraba por cada segundo que pasaba.

No pensé que Piccolo fuese a besar mi cuello, la verdad me sorprendió mucho. Él no paraba de besarme, ya no soportaba más y tal vez suene atrevida, alcé su cara para juntar sus labios con los míos.

Al principio comenzó con un beso tierno, poco a poco mi amado lo convirtió algo húmedo.

Sus brazos pasaron a abrazar mi cadera, mientras que yo envolví los míos en su cuello. Piccolo comenzó a hacer el dominante en el beso.

Estoy tan sorprendida, nunca pensé que él fuese así, pienso yo que vendría siendo el instinto. Lo cual ahora que lo pienso la raza Namekusein no debería tener esa clase de instinto, pues el patriarca se encarga de la parte reproductiva gracias a unos huevos que saca de su boca.

En fin, el beso se fue tornando más intenso hasta que ambos tuvimos que tomar aire, pues con esa intensidad se nos había olvidado que dependemos de respirar para vivir.

Fue entonces que Piccolo me cargó y voló como nunca hacía Corporación Cápsula, entró a mi habitación por la ventana, algo típico de él.

Me acorraló a la pared, se le notaba agitado, con esa velocidad quien no se cansaría. Con una mano agarró mis dos muñecas y las puso encima de mi cabeza.

Nuevamente comenzó a besarme con la misma intensidad de hace unos minutos. Con el brazo sobrante, me acerco así a él mediante mi cintura.

Así estuvimos por un par de minutos, él pasaba a mí cuello de vez en cuando hasta que nos separamos. Creo que Piccolo por fin se dio cuenta hasta a donde había llegado por el instinto.

-Kai…-Se le notaba agitado.

Esa intensidad con la que jugamos un buen rato, en serio que me llevo una gran sorpresa, nunca había sacado ese lado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón, me desconecte tanto, no se porque actúe así y la verdad es que…

Le dio un piquito, no quería que se viera tan inseguro. Ese no es la persona de la cual me enamoré.

-Simplemente fue grandioso.- Vi un leve tono morado en sus mejillas.- ¿Ahora te sonrojas?

Desarmamos la posición en la cual nos encontrábamos, era momento de que el se retirara. Yo tenía que bañarme, después de esa intensidad tenía que relajarme.

Aunque por alguna razón, estaba tranquila. Si por mí fuera no me bañaba, pero me sentía sucia a pesar de que no entrenamos como siempre lo hacemos.


	10. ¡Maldito Fukai!

_Flash Back…_

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Mi nombre es Tokage, el planeta de Terran es muy hermoso, si acabamos con todos sus habitantes podemos venderlo a un buen precio._

-Para _empezar tendrás que acabar conmigo, maldita lagartija._

-Mejor _hágase aún lado señorita, yo acabaré con ese sujeto.- Me tomo del hombro._

 _-¿Y tu quién te crees que eres como para darme órdenes?._

 _Me abalancé a esa lagartija y le di tres puñetazos, fue suficiente como para dejarlo en el suelo, el chico que me había ordenado irme estaba boquiabierto._

 _Le hice una técnica para dejarlo sin posibilidades de moverse, pues seguía consciente y tarde o temprano se movería._

 _-¡Muévete! Por tu forma de vestir se que eres un policía, arrestarlo o has algo productivo._

-Si _señorita.- Saco unas esposas y las puso en sus muñecas.- Gracias por su ayuda.- Cerró su patrulla ya con el maleante dentro del auto._

-No _es nada.- Planeaba irme pero…_

 _-Oiga disculpé.- Su tono de voz había cambiado.- Me puede decir cuál es su nombre._

-Soy _Kai, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?_.

-Simplemente _me gustaría conocerla mejor, ser amigos si es posible, ¿Qué le parece?._

 _-No me interesa hacer amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo me interesa mi familia, no quiero encariñarme con demás personas pues eso implica más distracciones e interrupciones de mi entrenamiento._

-Se _lo pido en serio, no le haré perder su tiempo a menos que usted quiera.- Me tomaba de mi mano para que no huyera._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?._

 _-Fukai, señorita._

-Te _juro que lo pensaré, por el momento me debo ir.- Por fin me retiré volando._

 _Fin Flash Back…_

-Y así fue como conocí a Fukai.- Le di un gran sorbo a mi malteada.

Ese día me di un gran descanso pues salí de compras con mi gran amiga Bulma, semanas de entrenamiento y encima tener que soportar a Fukai.

Mi amiga al principio no entendía porque me desagradaba tanto, ahora que ya ha pasado seis meses en la tierra, Bulma me comprende. Fukai es de esos chicos que tienen doble cara, cuando recién lo conoces es tan amable y respetuoso. Pero cuando tiene confianza, se vuelve coqueteo, irritante, egocéntrico, y otras cosas más que si me pongo a nombrar no terminaría.

-Esta exquisita está malteada, me he enamorado de este sabor tan dulce.- Le di un gran sorbo, uno de los últimos por cierto.

-Oh no, Piccolo se pondrá celoso de esa malteada.- Me dijo burlonamente.

Bulma ya sabía sobre mi relación amorosa con el nameku, de todas formas es mi mejor amiga y tarde o temprano de iba a enterar, al principio esto le molestó a Piccolo pero aún así no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Tienes razón Bulma.- Le seguí el juego.- Si sigo bebiendo de esta malteada Piccolo la derramará.- Ambas comenzamos a reír.

-Oye Kai, cambiando de tema.- Secándose esa pequeña lágrima de tanto reír.- Si antes no te gustaba tener amigos y los consideradas una perdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora aceptaste todos eso?. Incluso ya tienes novio.

-Creo que mi hermano me hizo cambiar, hizo darme cuenta que personas tan frías me desagradan y la verdad, no quiero ser así.

-Ya veo.- Me señaló entusiasmada.- Mira esa hermosa blusa.

Entramos a la tienda pues ambas tenemos los mismos gustos, ya solo faltaba ver a quién le queda mejor y así quedársela.

 **Primera persona (Piccolo)**

-Maldita sea, Kai aún no llega.- Entre por la ventana a la habitación de la saiyajin.

Anteriormente prefería estar solo, meditando sin alguna interrupción pero, desde que ella diariamente venía a visitarme para entrenar, desde esos días me molesta que Kai no entrene conmigo.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que esa tarde en la que Kai reveló sus verdaderos sentimientos por mi, la razón de aceptar estar con ella no fue impulso, simplemente comparto los mismos sentimientos.

Mientras esperaba su llegada para conversar, escuché un ligero golpe en la cama. Alcé las cobijas para darme cuenta que Fukai se estaba escondiendo bajo la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces debajo de la cama?!.- Lo agarre de los cabellos, sacándolo bruscamente.

-¡Alto!.- Se escuchó como abrieron bruscamente la puerta.- ¿Por qué lo agarras del cabello?.

-¡Este sujeto estaba bajo tu cama!.

-No lo malinterpretes Kai… además, ¿Tu qué haces en la habitación de Kai?.

-Fukai vete.- Se le notaba enojada.

-Pero…¿Por qué…?.- Solté su cabello.

-¡Que te vayas!.- Elevó su Ki.

Fukai salió con la mirada gacha, cuando ya estaba fuera de la habitación alzó la mirada y me vio con furia pero Kai cerró la puerta en su cara. No habló, espero a que el Ki de Fukai estuviera más lejos.

-Que bueno que te diste cuenta de su presencia.- Se acercó a mí y me dijo un beso en la mejilla.- Me tengo que ir a bañar.

-Pero y si ese sujeto vuelve, estoy seguro que volverá a venir para…

-Si tanto te preocupa, quédate mientras me baño, vigila que no venga.- Está ve me dio un beso de piquito.

Maldito Fukai, cómo se atreve a intentar espiar a Kai, me hace cuestionar si es la primera vez que se esconde bajo la cama. Por fin ella entró a su baño y cerró la puerta mientras yo esperaba en su pieza.

Las luces apagadas, ya era de noche, la única fuente de luz era la luna. Yo estaba recostado en la cama, relajándome esperando que Kai saliera de bañarse para así poder irme.

Escuche el rechinido de una puerta, pensé que era Kai saliendo del baño pero, percibí un sonido de una cámara, al fin abrí los ojos. Otra vez era Fukai.

-¡Ahora sí maldito!.- Me levanté totalmente enojado.

 **Primera persona (Kai)**

Escuche un golpe en la pared, ya estaba a punto de salir de bañarme, incluso ya estaba en toalla, una en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello.

Abrí la puerta, encendí la luz, para encontrarme a Piccolo tomando a Fukai del cuello contra la pared, el tono de piel de Fukai se tornaba de un color azul.

-¿Piccolo?.- Ambos voltearon a verme.

Piccolo se sonrojó y Fukai le salió una gotita de sangre de su nariz. Él nameku había soltado sin querer al Terrano, avergonzado salió de la habitación mientras que él otro se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared cerrando sus ojos

-¿P-Por qué sales así?.- Se sonrojó aún más.- No te das cuenta que Fukai te vió.

-¿Eh..?.- Mire mi atuendo y sentí mis mejillas calientes.- Es que pensé que solo estabas tú, además él estaba escondiendo su Ki.

-Pero de todas formas no deberías salir así sabiendo que yo estoy aquí.- No me miraba ni de reojo.

-Mmm…De todas formas debe de haber confianza ¿No?.- Di un enorme suspiro.- Espera, no habrás los ojos, voy a ponerme mi pijama.

-S-Si que tienes confianza, para cambiarte frente a mi.- Su cara estaba totalmente morada.

-Se que tú no eres capaz de hacerme algo, tú no eres el tipo de hombre que le interesa ver a mujeres de una forma provocativa.

-Por cierto, me voy a quedar… ya sabes, para cuidarte….

-Si, como quieras.- Ni siquiera se percató que estaba frente a él.- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

-¿No te molesta que me quedé?.- Ya se le notaba menos morado.

-Por supuesto que no, ven.- Me acosté en la cama y me tape con las cobijas.- ¿Quieres acostarte?.

Cuando sentí ya estaba al lado mío, pero no me veía, nuestras espaldas estaban juntas. Tardamos así por minutos, solo se escuchaba algunos coches que pasaban a pesar de que ya eran las 10 p.m. Pero claro, vivimos en una ciudad.

La habitación se encontraba completamente oscura, la respiración de Piccolo se escuchaba al igual que la mía, uno que otro sonido de un grillo.En lo personal no estaba nerviosa, conozco a Piccolo y se que estoy segura a su lado.

-¿Sigues despierto?.- Susurré, apenas si se escuchaba mi voz.

-¿Qué pasa?.- Se volteó completamente, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Me puedo acostar en tu pecho?.

Mi visión ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, por lo que vi como sonrió. Se puso boca arriba esperando que ocupa su pecho como una almohada, no tarde demasiado.

-¿A qué vino eso?.- Su brazo estaba debajo de mi abrazándome.

-Solo quería sentirme completamente segura, además nunca había dormido en tu pecho.- Di un enorme bostezó.- Quería experimentar.

-Ya veo.- Sentí sus labios en mi frente.

-Buenas noches…..


	11. Él chico misterioso

_Flash Back_ …

 _-Kai, qué bueno que estés aquí, pensé que todavía estabas entrenando. Te tengo que decir una noticia._

- _Hola_ _Bulma, no nos habíamos visto desde ayer en la mañana. ¿Qué quieres decirme?._

 _-Bueno, esta tarde me encontraba en el laboratorio con mi padre, y nos dimos cuenta que el día de mañana, Vegeta llegara por falta de gasolina._

 _Estaba en estado de shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero una persona había escuchado toda la conversación, haciendo un comentario lo que provocó que me saliera de mis pensamientos._

 _-¡¿Qué!? Mi cuñado vendrá mañana, ya lo quiero conocer._

 _-Fukai, será mejor que no digas nada de eso frente a Vegeta, créeme que es capaz de matarte o por lo menos dejarte herido._

-Tan _rudo es mi cuñadito, vaya que si se parece a Kai….- Dio una gran suspiro._

 _-Fukai, será mejor que te calles porque no me gusta los comentarios que estás diciendo, él no es tu cuñado. No sólo lo digo porque tú y yo no somos nada, estoy segura que no le caerás bien a Vegeta, no le gustaría que su hermana este con un debilucho._

 _-¿Debilucho?.- Río un poco y se fue de la habitación._

 _Ya una vez que Fukai se encontraba en su habitación, Bulma y yo nos sentamos en un sillón que se encontraba en la sala._

 _-Creo que no debí decirte, o al menos esperar un poco más.- Me tomo del hombro en forma de consuelo._

 _Yo sé perfectamente que las intenciones de mi amiga Bulma no era hacerme daño o algo por el estilo, ella no es así._

 _-Tranquila Bulma, estoy bien sólo que tengo un poco de preocupaciones, pero no es nada. No te preocupes._

 _Fin Flash Back…_

Maldición porque me siento tan confundida, no sé cómo reaccionare cuando Vegeta llegue dentro de un par de horas.

Me siento decepcionada pues como dije antes, él se fue sin avisarme, robando la nave de corporación cápsula, haciendo que me preocupara, dejándome sin importarle nada.

-Vegeta, ¿cierto?.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-No lo sé, será porque desde que Bulma te dio la noticia acerca de la llegada de Vegeta, has actuado extraño.

-No hace falta que seas sarcástico.- Se sentó al lado mío.- Tal vez sólo deje que todo pasé.

-Pienso que es lo mejor.- Me recargue en su hombro.- Me preguntó que dirá cuando conozca a Fukai. ¿Qué pensará?.

-Conociendo a mi hermano, le caerá mal. Hay muy pocas probabilidades que se lleven bien.

Me quedé callada por algunos minutos. Por fin sentía el Ki de Vegeta acercándose a una gran velocidad, muy pronto pasará la atmósfera. Al parecer Piccolo también lo notó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a recibirlo?.

Yo sólo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro indicando que no quería verlo. Sabía que si Vegeta se quedaba ya no podría estar tanto tiempo con Piccolo, quería estar con él por lo menos este día.

-Sabes, me gustaría estar contigo hoy, no sé si contarle sobre lo nuestro. Mejor esperaré algunos días.

Él comenzó a meditar, yo recargada en su hombro. No paraba de pensar en mí hermano. Maldita sea, escuchamos como algo traspaso la atmósfera, por fin era Vegeta.

No estábamos muy lejos de corporación cápsula, lográbamos ver cómo la nave iba cayendo muy rápido que poco a poco se iba deteniendo. Por suerte al aterrizar no destruyó nada.

 _3 horas después…_

Comenzamos a sentir un Ki de aura maligna que se acercaba a la tierra rápidamente, ambos paramos de entrenar y nos vimos, ambos sabíamos que estábamos en peligro.

-¿Sientes el Ki, Kai?.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, vimos que Vegeta, Yamcha y Fukai volaron, decidimos seguirlos. Una vez que mi hermano sintiera mi presencia, se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? Porque no estabas en la casa de esa muchacha terrícola.

-Para empezar, no tienes derecho de decirme nada, tu te fuiste sin decirme absolutamente nada.- Fukai se empezó a acercar a mi.- Por cierto, su nombre es Bulma.

-Vaya, si que mi cuñado se preocupa por ti.- Todos los presentes me vieron confusos

-¡¿Cómo qué cuñado?!.- Vegeta le tomo de la playera, alzando el puño, Estaba más que claro que lo iba a golpear.

-Tranquilo Vegeta, no somos nada, aunque si lo quieres golpear… por mi no hay problema.- Fukai me miró desesperado.

-¡Señor Piccolo! ¡Kai!.- Era el pequeño Gohan y mi hermano soltó a Fukai.

Atrás del alumno de Piccolo, venía Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Bulma en su nave. Me preocupe que mi amiga viniera pues está poniendo en riesgo en su vida.

-Oiga señor Piccolo, sabe de quién se trata el Ki.

-Es Freezer.- Le respondió mi hermano.- Seguramente Kakarotto no fue capaz de eliminarlo, estoy seguro que es el Ki de ese maldito.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Dijimos todos a mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí Bulma? No ves que estás poniéndote en peligro.

-Cuando estaba en el planeta Namekusein no pude ver a Freezer, además no sirve de nada esconderse, pues si él planea destruir la Tierra no importa en donde nos encontremos, todos moriremos.

Una nave gigantesca pasó arriba de nosotros, decidimos aterrizar y esconder nuestro Ki porque ellos tienen los rastreadores y nos pueden localizar fácilmente.

Caminábamos para llegar a la nave, se notaba tensión entre Fukai y mi hermano, en fin, nosotros se lo advertimos pero no hizo caso.

Me encontraba al lado de Piccolo, una qué otra vez sentía la mira de este. Yo pienso que al menos estaba preocupado.

Poco a poco el Ki maligno se iba debilitando, mejor dicho ambas presencias , no teníamos ni idea de quién podía ser la otra persona.

-¿Qué estará pasando?.- Preguntó el niño.

Cuando por fin no sentimos ninguna presencia la mayoría de guerreros volaron para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, todos se fueron pero yo cargué a Bulma para nos dejarla atrás. Pues ella me lo pidió.

Ya en el lugar, encontramos a un joven transformado en super saiyajin con una espada en mano. Todos estábamos impactados pues no teníamos ni idea que había otro saiyajin con vida. Seguramente le pasó cómo yo.

-Si quieren ver a Goku será mejor que me sigan, vendrá dentro de 3 horas, aterrizará en una nave aproximadamente a 5 kilómetros de aquí.

No sabíamos si era correcto seguirlo, era peligroso porque ni siquiera sabíamos de quién se trataba, el joven comenzó a volar y no quedo otra que seguirlo para así poder saber de quién se trata.

-Es aquí.- Se detuvo y aterrizó.

-Disculpa, ¿Cómo sabes que Goku llegará en este lugar en tres horas?.

-Bueno, no puedo decirlo aún.- Sacó unas cápsulas eligiendo una en específico, era un pequeño refrigerador.- Pueden tomar una bebida si gustan.

-Yo quiero una.- Gohan corrió para tomar un refresco.

-Creo que no viene mal.- Ella agarró una cerveza.- ¿Por qué no nos puedes decir nada? Al menos puedes decirnos tu nombre.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio no puedo decir nada por ahora.- Noté que ese peli morado me veía demasiado, igualmente a Vegeta.

Los minutos pasaban, ninguno que lo presentes decía nada, solo se escuchaba el viento que corría. Krilin jugaba con una lata de refresco, Ten, Yamcha y Fukai estaban juntos aunque no decían nada, Gohan y Bulma eran los más cercanos al joven, mientras que yo y Piccolo éramos los más alejados.

A pesar de que Vegeta es frío no estaba alejado, al parecer también le causaba intriga el joven puesto que es un saiyajin. Muchas veces pillaba al joven mirándome, al parecer le pasaba lo mismo a mi hermano, aunque al otro saiyajin no le agrado demasiado estar cruzando miradas.

-¡Tengo algo en la cara como para que me estés viendo cada cinco minutos!.

-Lo siento mucho.- Bajo la mirada pues el joven estaba apenado.

 _3 horas después…_

Logramos ver como una nave bajaba a gran velocidad, por fin era Goku. Todos volamos hacia donde iba a caer la nave pues no estábamos en el punto exacto. Yo nuevamente cargué a Bulma.

La nave se estaba abriendo para percatarnos que lo que dijo el joven era cierto, Goku llegó en un punto cercano a donde predijo él muchacho, pasaron las horas que él mencionó. Vaya que si estoy sorprendida.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué todos están aquí?.

Cuando salió de la nave, la mayoría lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. En lo personal, por no conocerlo tanto no me alegré pero, si estaba impactada y al parecer no era la única.

Él chico llevo a Goku lejos para así poder hablar solo ellos dos. Él peli morado se transformó en súper saiyajin y viceversa, después de un golpe de prueba de parte del joven, ambos se des transformaron para ahora sí hablar.

Como estaban muy lejos nadie sabía de lo que hablaban a excepción de Piccolo. Goku se cayó para atrás mientras que Piccolo reaccionó espantado.

Por fin terminaron de conversar y vinieron por fin contando todo. Él joven viene del futuro, unos androides vendrán en tres años poniendo en riesgo a todos, Goku se enfermara del corazón, si no entrenamos podremos morir. En fin, en resumen es todo.

 **Hola!! Se que esté capitulo es corto a pesar de que me tarde en subirlo, no me maten. Pero siguo siendo una estudiante aunque no lo crean y pues se acercan examenes y no tenía tiempo para hacer un nuevo capítulo**

 **En** **fin, gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo esta historia, en verdad muchísimas gracias.**


	12. Un síntoma extraño

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que ese joven misterioso llego para avisarnos sobre la llegada de los androides.

Y han pasado muchísimas cosas, una de ellas y la más reciente es que, Piccolo obligado por Milk tendra que aprender a conducir.

Cuando me lo dijo estaba tan apenado por dejarse manipular por esa terrícola.

-¡Deja de burlarte!.- Me tomo de los hombros y me agitó levemente, claramente estaba desesperado.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo.- Solté una risita burlona algo que lo enfureció.

-Deja de burlarte y ayúdame.- Soltó un gran suspiro.- Prefiero entrenar a estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos sujetos.

-Pues habla con Milk.- Desde mi punto de vista, tuvo un gran escalofrío.

-Estas loca.- Se cruzó de brazos y dejando de verme.- No puedo porque…

-¿Por qué….?.

-¡Me da miedo!.- Un leve tono morado tenía en sus mejillas.- Es que, con ese carácter a quien no le daría miedo.

-A mí no me da miedo.- Me miró con una gran esperanza, pero se la arruiné.- No hablaré con ella, me alegra que no le faltes al respeto porque si por ti fuera la podrías dejar en el suelo, pero, tienes que encontrar la forma de enfrentarla.

-¿Cómo cual?.- Aún tenía esperanza.

-No lo sé.- Nuevamente me tomo de los hombros, agitándome un poco más rápido que la anterior vez.- Simplemente no te presentes a la prueba de conducir, y ya no vayas a entrenar con Goku para no verla.- Sabes, te estás convirtiendo muy dramático.- Una de sus manos ya se encontraba rodeándome.

No me contestaba, aproximadamente en cinco minutos nadie dijo nada. Maldita sea, porque tanto drama.

-Tienes razón, simplemente no iré. Gracias.

Por fin lo miré, su cara ya era la misma de siempre. Su típico semblante serio y frío había regresado. En serio me estaba preocupado.

 _Al día siguiente…_

Hoy decidí entrenar con Piccolo, ayer me pasé el día con mi hermano, explicándome todo lo que pasó en el espacio. Nada preocupante, supongo.

Mi hermano no sé lo tomo a mal, algo muy extraño de Vegeta. Y Fukai no se ha aparecido desde ayer, un gran alivio por cierto.

Entrenamos por un buen rato hasta que mi estómago comenzó a rugir avisando que ya era hora de la comida.

Mientras yo comía, Piccolo solo bebía agua en una botella. Era la primera vez que comía como una auténtica saiyajin, incluso me llegó a faltar alimento.

-¿Qué tienes hoy? Has comido demasiado.- No dejaba su postura de meditación.

-Lo sé. Me levanté.- Aún no me lleno, necesito ir a corporación cápsula por más comida, es como si no hubiese comido nada.

-¿Es en serio? Me estás preocupando.- Ya por fin levantándose y mirándome.

-En fin, ¿me acompañas o me esperas?.- Cruzó sus brazos.

-Claro que si, es la primera vez que actúas así.

-Te juro que no me pasa nada, tal vez ya saqué mi instinto de saiyajin, es todo.- Aún no estaba convencido.

Volamos lo más rápido posible, con mis rugidos de estómago de fondo. No tardamos en llegar pues tampoco estábamos lejos de la casa. Yo inmediatamente busque algo de comer, en especial algo dulce pues también tenía un antojo.

Piccolo solo me veía comer, estaba boquiabierto. Hasta yo estaba sorprendida ya que no era de mi comer tanto. Ya era mi quinto emparedado, mi segundo bote de helado de cinco litros, unos pastelillos que trajo la madre de Bulma y una botella de refresco de dos litros. Sin contar lo que comí fuera de casa.

-¿No me digan que Vegeta vino a comer?.- Bulma recién había llegado de comprar algunas prendas para Vegeta.

-No, fui yo quien comió todo eso.- Está tiro las bolsas de la sorpresa.

-Kai, ¿estás bien?.- Levantando las bolsas que a ella se le cayeron segundos antes. Me sorprende que hayas comido tanto.

-Lo sé, no eres la única sorprendida.- Me sentía tan apenada.

Para acabar, mi hermano también llegó a la cocina sudado por el entrenamiento que tuvo en la máquina de gravedad que le construyó mi amiga. Vegeta le cayó de raro, simplemente me dijo.

-Si tienes otro síntoma raro, avísame.- Este se sentó en una silla del comedor.- ¿Qué hay de comer? Kai, prepárame algo.

-Ni que fuera tu criada, tu también tienes manos como para prepararte comida. Además necesito juntar todo lo que comí.

-Es que tú comida es deliciosa, creo que Bulma te enseño a cocinar ya que la primera vez que cocinaste para mi, sabía horrible.- Bulma soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

-Yo cocinare, tu lava lo que has ocupado.- Comenzando a sacar ollas para cocinar.- De todas formas yo también tengo que comer, ¿Piccolo tu también quieres comer?.

-No gracias, solo un vaso de agua.- Como siempre se encontraba con los brazos cruzados.

Mi amiga y yo conversábamos como siempre, como nos ha ido día a día pues aunque vivimos en la misma casa no siempre nos logramos ver.

Yo ya sin hambre, mientras ellos comían lavaba los platos que desocupaba mi hermano por cada minuto. Aún así el me seguía superando, y por mucho.

Ya una vez que Vegeta termino de comer, llamo a Piccolo para hablar solo ellos dos.

 _Dos horas después…_

-Piccolo aún no llega a dormir.- Yo recién había salido de bañarme.

Decidí ponerme mi pijama rápido e ir a ver qué estaban haciendo esos dos, sabía que estaban juntos pues sus presencias estaban cercas una a la otra. No estaban entrenando, eso estaba más que seguro pues estaban tranquilos.

Salí de mi habitación y comencé a caminar por los pasillos lentamente buscando a los hombres, creo que ya tenía una idea dónde se encontraban.

Al llegar a la habitación donde según yo estaban, toque la puerta y apenas si escuche una voz que no se entendía absolutamente nada. Supongo que la voz era de Vegeta.

-¿Qué están haciendo?.- Abriendo la puerta.

Ambos estaban en suelo, tirados en forma de estrella, botellas que alcohol regadas por toda la habitación.

-Jai, do es lo que padece…- Apenas si se les entendía lo que decían.

-Cállate Piccolo.- Reí un poco, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera y se lo dejaría pasar.- Vámonos querido.- Lo levanté, haciendo que se recargara en mi hombro.

-Jai te amo musho.- Reí levemente.

-Yo también, por cierto, más te vale no vomitarme encima.

Sus pasos eran tan torpes, no me quiero imaginar cómo caminaría sin que estuviera recargado en mi. Por fin al llegar a la habitación, lo tiré en la cama, ya estaba casi dormido.

Me acosté a su lado tapándome con las cobijas, a los pocos segundos el ya estaba roncando y al parecer yo tampoco tardaría mucho.


	13. La noticia

Ya era de mañana, me di cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, decidí ir a inspeccionar. Me encontré a Piccolo en el sanitario vomitando por lo que tomo ayer con mi hermano, supongo que Vegeta estaba igual.

-Kai… Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza, me duele todo el cuerpo.- Por fin dejando de vomitar y jalando la palanca.

-Ay Piccolo….

-¡Ah! ¡No me grites! Ya te dije que me duele la cabeza.

-No te estoy gritando, simplemente estás crudo, es la primera vez que tienes una supongo.

-Ah nunca volveré a tomar… el alcohol es malo…. Ah mi cabeza…- Agarrándose la cabeza.

-Vamos a la cama… Descansa.- Lo levanté.

La verdad no fui nada delicada, lo tiré en la cama y no tardó en quejarse de su dolor de cabeza, al menos se está llevando bien con mi hermano que era una de mis preocupaciones.

Cuando me di cuenta ya se estaba durmiendo, me puse mi ropa de entrenamiento para ir a entrenar con mi hermano, claro, si se siente bien.

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando a mi hermano, me empezaba a doler un poco el estómago, sinceramente no sé porque, tal vez por todo lo que comí ayer estaba dando efecto. No podía más, me estaban dando unas náuseas terribles, maldición no había un baño cerca.

Corrí a un baño de huéspedes en el cual vomité, no entiendo, el crudo es Piccolo no yo. Vomité muy poco la verdad para las náuseas que me dieron.

En fin, me intrigaba porque me dieron esa náuseas tan repentina, quizás a eso de refería mi hermano con otro síntoma, ahora si me urge buscar a mi hermano para ver si es algo grave o es normal.

-Vegeta, te estaba buscando. – Se volteo a verme, tenía una ropa casual.

-Dime, ¿piensas ir a entrenar?.

-Pensaba, la verdad es que mi primer objetivo era entrenar contigo pero… me dieron náuseas hace unos minutos. – Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Me lo imaginaba que te iba a pasar, mis teorías son ciertas…

-¿Qué? No entiendo.- Me hizo señales para que lo siguiera.

Me llevó a su recámara y me invitó a sentarme en su cama, al parecer venía una plática de hermanos o algo así.

-Ayer hable con Piccolo como lo habrás notado, quería demostrar una cosa, si realmente te quiere.- Dio una sonrisa de lado que no duro mucho.- Si te quiere, y mucho.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mis síntomas?.

-Quería estar seguro que estaría contigo pasará lo que pasará.

-¿Qué tengo? Claro, te estas preocupando demasiado para ser una pequeñez. En serio dime que tengo.

-Verás, ya te había mencionado que las mujeres saiyajin comen menos que los hombres. Bueno, mi teoría es que tu vas a sufrir una nueva etapa primeriza.

-Así…. ¿Y de qué se trata esta nueva etapa?. – Empecé a temblar, no sabía de que se podía tratar.

-Me harás tío, puede que estés embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?!

No me lo puedo creer, aún no me siento preparada para traer una persona a este mundo. Me quedan cosas por aprender cómo para entrar en esta etapa de ser mamá.

Sigo siendo tan inmadura, sigo siendo tan estúpida, no puedo criar aún niño, ¿Qué pasará con mi entrenamiento? ¿Qué pasará con mi vida?... Simplemente es muy pronto….

-Kai no llores…. – Me limpio las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de mis lágrimas, era tanta la tensión, nunca antes había vivido una así antes.

Bueno, aún hay que tener esperanza, mi hermano dijo que eran una teoría por lo que no está asegurado…. No me imagino siendo mamá, con un bebé en brazo dentro de 9 meses.

-¿Qué ese lo que más te preocupa?

-No estoy lista, sigo siendo inmadura, aún quiero hacer muchísimas cosas pero sin un niño en mi vida. – Abrió sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo.

Yo la verdad no me negué, además era la primera vez que me ofrecía uno, me gusta que él me apoye, por fin siento el cariño de hermanos.

-Si fueras inmadura como dices, no te estarías preocupando, te valdría mad…..

Comenzaron a tocar la puerta, era Bulma pues se escuchaba una voz femenina aunque no muy entendible, Vegeta me soltó y fue abrir. Estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Los interrumpo?

-Te puedo pedir un favor. – Asintió con la cabeza.- Me acompañas a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo.

-¡¿Estas embarazada?!.

-Creo que si, o al menos esas son las sospechas de mi hermano.

-Son los síntomas más comunes cuando una saiyajin está embarazada.- Se cruzó de brazos, dejo de ser cálido.

-Claro que si te acompaño.- Miro toda la habitación.- ¿Y en donde está Piccolo?.

-Está dormido por un dolor de cabeza de la típica cruda, con lo que bebió ayer si le creo que se sienta mal.

Mi amiga y yo salimos de la habitación, nos dirigíamos a la farmacia a comprar la prueba que confirmaría todo.

Le conté como actuó mi hermano, dando un gran suspiro y diciendo el nombre de esté. Que se me hace que pronto tendré cuñada…

No se que haré si esa prueba sale positiva, ¿cómo se lo diré a Piccolo? ¿Qué será de ese niño y de mi?

Me pregunto si Piccolo realmente me apoyará, apenas cumpliremos un año de relación como para ya empezar una nueva etapa, realmente fue muy irresponsable de nuestra parte no cuidarnos.

 _15 minutos después…._

Llegue con la prueba escondida pues Piccolo ya estaba despierto y recién salido de bañarse, no me gusta ocultarle nada pero tampoco quería preocuparle antes de… aunque estaría bien que empezará a similar la situación.

-¿Te siente mejor?. – Intente hablar con él para así prepararme para darle la noticia.

-Si, ya estoy bien… maldita sea, jamás volveré a tomar, se siente horrible.- Se acercó a mi acercando su cara a la mía.

Me dio un beso, el cual se fue intensificando cada vez más, me empezó a abrazar por la cadera y…. Hay fue donde la prueba que tenía escondida cayó al piso. Él se percató de esto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Es…. Una prueba?. – La levanto y me miro. -Con que las sospechas de tu hermano… eran ciertas.

-Aún falta confirmar, pero…. Estoy preocupada.

-Ya se que será difícil, pero pues hay que aceptar esta nueva etapa que se acerca, es momento de empezar a madurar.

-Si ya se, dime una cosa. ¿Estarás conmigo?.

-Claro que si, ¿por quien me tomas?. Sonrió y me abrazo. – Estaré contigo por más duro que sea….

Era momento de la verdad, llegar a la conclusión. La tensión se notaba en la habitación como nunca, como lo prometió, estaba conmigo esperando que saliera la respuesta.

 _5 minutos después…_

Pues si, ya es momento de madurar, la prueba salió positiva. Creo que la respuesta de Piccolo me ayudó mucho, ahora se que estará conmigo, espero que cumpla su promesa.


End file.
